Chuck vs The Kiss
by S9Starbuck
Summary: After Chuck and Sarah share a kiss post mission, Sarah requests a transfer. Is there more than what she's telling Chuck? Or Casey? What will Sarah do when another woman comes to be his handler? What dark shadows will this new handler bring? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Request

**Hey all! This is my second attempt at a fanfic. After getting several good reviews on Sarah vs the broken heart, I decided to give another one a shot! Thanks goes to My Soap Box for being patient with me, and its only cause of her that this chapter is any good at all :) Oh, also thanks to Webdiggy for some awesome encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, If I did Zachary Levi, Joshua Gomez, and I would all be playing video games all the time and an episode of Chuck would probably be rarely shot. ;-)**

His eyes fluttered open, his chest rose as he inhaled deeply, his body tingly warm as the covers were wrapped tight around him. He closed his eyes quickly as the sun shined in through the window. "Ow," he muttered and sighed. He looked at the clock, dreading to see what it said. _6:58_. Two more minutes before his alarm would start, gently easing him out of sleep. But not today. He groaned as he thought of the Buy More shift he had today. He didn't want to deal with the store. He didn't want to deal with Big Mike, or Jeff, or Lester, or Emmett. Heck, he didn't even want to deal with Morgan! He had obviously had a rough day and night. He sighed again as he rose out of the bed, quickly cancelling his alarm and pushing the covers away. Yet another mission had happened last night. It was rough, Chuck has actually been punched _twice_! Twice before Sarah had come to rescue him from more. He had actually gotten a huge purple bruise on his cheek from it and another one in the region of his solar plexus.

Chuck thought back to when he had come home late last night, to find Ellie and Devon still up, unfortunately. As soon as they saw his injuries, he'd been barraged with questions from Ellie like: "Oh my god, what happened to you?! Did you get into a fight?" to which Chuck had enjoyed a laugh...well, as much as a laugh he could with the enormous bruising.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

"No!" Chuck had replied. _I hate lying to you._

"Well, what happened, Chuck? I'm not letting you _not_ tell me on this one. You've been far too secretive lately." Ellie had crossed her arms and stared at him, Devon too, seemed extremely interested.

"Just tell us, bro," Devon chipped in.

Chuck chuckled nervously. "Um..." He cleared his throat, trying to think clearly and quickly for a believable cover story.

"Chuck, just tell me, you're acting like it's a national emergency," Ellie said, after his hesitation to answer, her eyebrows knitting together in an intense, slightly frustrated, expression.

"_Y'know..._" Chuck stammered. Ellie had still stared at him, just waiting. "You know what, I don't have to tell you." He had raised his hands defensively, giving up on trying to think of something, but keeping his tone light so Ellie wouldn't think he was upset with her. He would rather have her mad at him because of his secrecy than have to tell another lie. He was so sick of lies.

"Chuck," Ellie began, letting out a sigh. "Did it have to do with Sarah, or Morgan, or some random guy on the street?" Ellie went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack, she had handed it to him and ordered him to put it on his bruise. Chuck had wanted to be honest so he told her it involved Sarah.

"Way to go, Chuckster!" Devon laughed and lifted his hand for Chuck to high five it. Chuck obliged slowly, highly confused.

"Why?" He asked his sister's fiancé.

"Little too much bow in your chica wow wow, Chuckmeister?" Devon laughed and winked at Chuck.

Chuck quickly grew a shade of red when it registered in his brain what Awesome meant. The couple took Chuck's silence as affirmation.

"Wait, are you serious?" Ellie asked. "Man, Chuck...that's crazy." Ellie was blushing now. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting _that_."

Devon laughed again. "What did you expect? Our Chuck is a busy man!" Devon lightly (well, lightly for Devon) punched Chuck's shoulder.

"Ow," Chuck rubbed his shoulder with a grimace.

Ellie had rolled her eyes and gone to bed, after giving Chuck instructions about the ice pack. Devon soon followed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

His thoughts were jerked back to the present as his phone began to ring and he looked at it to see Sarah's picture staring back at him. "Hello?" Chuck answered warily.

"Hello, Chuck, I need to see you before you go to the Buy More. Whens your shift start?" He could tell she was only calling him because she had to; she was distant now, especially after what had happened last night. But he wasn't going to even begin thinking about that.

"Um, nine thirty,"

"Good, be here by eight." The phone went dead and Chuck hung up_._ He thought for the first time about how he hoped Casey didn't watch the surveillance from the Orange Orange last night. He finished dressing and exited to the kitchen, to find Ellie making a quick breakfast. Devon had apparently already left for work.

"Hey, sis." Chuck gave her a little grin. He would have given her his usual "Bartowski special" grin but the bruise still hurt. Ellie smiled back and then grimaced.

"That bruise looks terrible! Did you follow my instructions last night?" she questioned him, looking him in the eye to make sure he didn't lie to her.

"Thanks for sugar coating it," Chuck replied playfully. He straightened his tie. "And yes, I did. I wouldn't dare cross Dr. Bartowski!" He smiled "I'm skipping breakfast today, going over early to see Sarah."

Ellie cleared her throat. "Yeah, about that. Sorry again." Ellie's eyes narrowed slightly, like they always do when she really means what she's saying. "I know how you are very easily embarrassed about that kind of stuff."

"No problem, El. Seriously."

"Great. Love you, Chuck"

"You too." Chuck left the apartment and headed for the Orange Orange. When he got there he slowly exited the Nerd Herder and entered the frozen yogurt store. He was greeted by a stony faced Sarah.

"Hey," he said, hoping to break the ice.

"You're face looks terrible," she stated.

"Man, everyone is killing me with this open honesty thing," Chuck chuckled, but stopped when Sarah didn't join in. Chuck cleared his throat and asked, "So, uh, what the big emergency?"

"You'll see,"

"Ah." _Cryptic aren't we? _"Where's Casey?" He asked as Sarah started for the freezer.

"Already in Castle, c'mon." They entered Castle together and Chuck groaned inaudibly when he saw the smirk on Casey's face. Sarah shot them a questioning look.

"'Bout time, Bartowski." Casey said. "Did you get overwhelmed by your life threatening injuries? I mean, the way you were complaining last night made me concerned."

"Aw, so sweet, Casey. I always knew you were a softy at heart," Chuck retorted, not well he knew; but he really didn't care. He looked at Sarah. "What's up?"

Casey smirked. "You won't be any time soon," Chuck turned his head to glare at him. _So he has seen it_. Chuck thought. Sarah still didn't say anything.

They all were startled by Beckman's voice ringing through Castle. Casey and Sarah quickly stepped up into attention.

"Good morning, Team Bartowski." The trio quickly stepped to the TV screen and set their eyes on General Beckman.

"General," Sarah greeted. Casey did the same.

"This briefing has been called due to a private conversation I had with Agent Walker last night." Chuck glanced at Sarah, who looked stony-eyed at Beckman.

_Uh-oh, this won't be good. _Chuck thought, his lips pursing into a tight line.

"I'm sure Major Casey has assumed correctly the meaning of this briefing." Beckman paused for a moment, then continued. "Due to Agent Walker's request, I am assigning a new handler to the assest. Agent Walker will be reassigned after ensuring the new handler is competent in her duties."

Chuck stared open-mouthed at Sarah before stuttering, "Wait, why did you request a transfer?"

"Mr. Bartowski, during this briefing all questions will be directed toward me," the general answered. "Agent Walker requested transfer due to an event that happened post mission yesterday evening at seventeen hundred hours. Just to clarify for _everyone_." It was obvious to everyone in the room that she meant Chuck specifically. "I will play the surveillance tape." She tapped a button and a small window appeared in the corner of the screen. It was Chuck inside the Orange Orange with Sarah, who was looking at Chuck's bruises.

_"Well, you were quite brave tonight, Chuck," Sarah says smiling. "I'm proud of you." Then she smacks his arm. "That was so stupid! You could have been hurt. How many times do I have to tell you to stay in the car?" _

_"Wait, you just said you were proud of me!" Chuck replies, whining playfully._

_"Sarah's proud of you. Agent Walker wants to kick your ass." _

_Chuck snorted._

_"Ow!" He exclaimed as her hand grazed Chuck's cheek with more force than before and Sarah smirked. "That was on purpose, wasn't it?" _

_She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I have no idea what you mean." _

_"Yeah, sure, I believe that like I believe Casey hates Ronald Reagan." Chuck's hand is on Sarah's arm and neither one seems to notice, but, its obvious to anyone watching this that something is underlying in all their words. _

_"Hey, you never know, maybe he does and he keeps his picture everywhere as some form of self masochism." Sarah laughs, and barely makes the sound pass her vocal cords. The couple is quiet, but Sarah's hand find its way to Chuck's neck. After a long moment, she speaks. "Well, at least their wasn't any real damage," she says very softly._

_"No real damage?" Chuck squeaks. "I'm gonna be sore for days!" _

_"Then you should stay in the car." _

_"You should persuade me to," Sarah's face shows surprise, well, barely. The real meaning of Chuck's words are obvious and Sarah simply stares at him, her lips parted slightly. Chuck's hand is visibly stroking her back, and Sarah is pressed against the counter firmly. He begins leaning in, his breath ragged, as if waiting for a rejection. When one doesn't come he quickly presses his lips to Sarah's and she reciprocates the kiss. It starts out soft, with them just showing each other how they feel. Sarah sighs against his lips._

_But suddenly, the lip locking becomes frantic, with Chuck holding the back of Sarah's head as if he is scared of her leaving, and their lips part momentarily. Then Sarah appears to be trying to escape, her head is seen pushing against Chuck's hand, but he is not relenting._

_Sarah's hand flies to Chuck's chest and pushes him away with enough force to knock him against the yogurt machine and yogurt gets on Chuck's shoulders. "Stop it!" She commands, her voice sounds firm and authoritative. Chuck just stands there, dumbfounded. "Don't you _ever _do that _again_. If you do I'll..." Her eyes quickly scan the room, and Chuck gulps audibly. Sarah continues and steps up to the counter to the adjacent her. "I'll do this to your groin." She takes a fork and throws in into the wall, the fork making a loud bang and vibrating. "Got it?" She snaps through her teeth._

_Chuck nods, his face showing his utter confusion, and slightly fear._

_Sarah exits into the freezer, and the camera picks up on, "Dammit, Chuck," and Chuck stands at the counter, eying the fork for a full ten seconds, his mouth open as if he's trying to decide what he did to make her turn from loving to threatening. He leaves, shoulders slumped. Sarah is seen entering back in, grabbing the fork and washing it vigorously. After completing the task, she starts for the door._

The tape ended as Sarah left. Chuck was certain he saw a glint of something off of Sarah's cheek, but he could only know for sure if he watched the tape again. Which he couldn't, Beckman and Casey wouldn't let him and even if he could, he wouldn't have been able to watch that again! He glanced at Casey, who was surprisingly quiet and had a strange look on his face. Chuck turned to face Sarah, "Wait, you're leaving because of me?" he breaths, the sadness of it dripping of his words.

Sarah Walker...was leaving because of him. _Him. How could I be so stupid?! _Chuck practically screamed in his head.

"Mr. Bartowski," Beckman began after Sarah refused to look at Chuck. "I hope this shows you how devoted your handlers are to the greater good. How they put their duty before their personal feelings. And," she added with a condescending tone, "I hope this helps you not make the same mistake with your new handler." Chuck just nodded absently. "Any questions?"

"Exactly why did Agent Walker decide to be reassigned? It has to be more than just the fact that they kissed," Casey piped in. Chuck was sure Casey would object, he was positive Casey held some respect for his female partner.

Chuck was reeling, his thoughts coming together slower then normal. _Why, Sarah? We've kissed before and we got over it. _They _kissed? Not just one kissing the other, it had been mutual._ '_More than the fact they kissed.' __That must be it! Sarah must be ashamed, because it was a mutual thing? Or maybe it was because I hadn't wanted her to pull away yet, and had risked trying to gently hold her there? _He was certain whatever happened, had to be his fault. Sarah didn't ever do anything irrational for no reason-there wasn't always a good reason-but there _always_ was a reason. Why had she chosen to depart the team now? Honestly-though Chuck hated to admit it-what was different between them? He'd put his heart on his sleeve, she'd threatened him after rejecting him mercilessly. Nothing new there.

"Agent Walker, if you would clarify for your team." Beckman looked at Sarah, who visibly took a whole breath cycle before answering.

"Due to the assets apparent feelings for me, I thought it would be best for the team if I were gone. He obviously has trouble obeying simple orders and if that has to do with my being there, then I need to ensure his safety and leave." She paused and Beckman looked at her to continue. "And I wasn't able to regain my head until after I'd already been compromised. My feelings for the asset clearly affect my judgment as well." Sarah finished with an even tone, her voice betrayed no emotion.

_My feelings for the asset, _Chuck thought, still staring at Sarah.

Casey grunted.

"Any other questions?" Beckman prodded, looking directly at Chuck.

"No, ma'am," Casey replied

"Then good day." Beckman's screen went black.

"Sarah," Chuck said, as he turned to face her. His eyes were pooled and he couldn't grasp that she was leaving him. She turned to him, her face in Ice-Queen mode.

"What is it, Chuck?" Sarah replied and Casey graciously left the room.

"Don't leave! I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again, I swear. It was just the adrenaline and yogurt. You didn't do anything wrong, it was all me and it won't happen again."

"This is my fault and I cannot have you risking your life for me. Ever." She said with finality. Chuck noticed she didn't even mention that fact they had kissed. He was figuring she'd revert to acting like it never happened. "You don't obey me, so I have no control over you. Therefor, you need someone who can control you."

Chuck reached out and puts his hands on her biceps, holding her still, but in a gentle way. "You. Cannot. Leave. I won't cooperate for anyone else. You know me, I need you, Sarah!" Chuck didn't know what to say to get Sarah to understand. Sarah's eyes lit fire.

She pushed his hands away from her. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm going to have to leave as soon as the new handler is assimilated and we have to end our cover in a believable way. Our cover is now that our relationship is on the rocks and you're beginning to realize we aren't meant for each other. That way, it will be believable when we break up right before I leave."

"But, Sarah," Chuck whispered. His heart was in his throat. Sarah used to mention her being reassigned, but she never mention anything about _her _reassigning _herself_.

"Dammit, Chuck! Get it together. Can you act out our cover?" she hissed.

Chuck decided to oblige her and give her the privacy she so desired. He knew she'd retreat to her hotel room, sit on her bed and stare off into space, just hiding inside of her skin. He hated that he wouldn't be able to help her escape that. She had her poker face on and he wouldn't see her drop it at any time they were together. The fact she always sent him mixed signals, built him up and then washed him out, and always pretended like he was just an asset-not _her _asset-made him more angry than he'd been in awhile.

"Yes," Chuck snapped. "I'm a good actor. Don't worry, I've learned from the best." His voice was laced with hurt and he turned on his heel and exited. Sarah slouched into a chair and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and Chuck thought he heard her say it, but he was too angry to inquire. He knew she wouldn't answer him anyway.

Watching that tape had been humiliating. He hated that Casey got to see that private moment, but he could live with that. But _Beckman_! That was just unbearable. Still, he couldn't keep his thoughts off that kiss, and he knew that in that moment...Sarah Walker had loved him.

Ah, but that kiss! _C'mon, Chuck, man. Get a hold of yourself. _Under different circumstances, he'd be ecstatic that he'd felt her love in that kiss, but, if that was why she was leaving...he'd rather be miserable and unsure then miserable and knowing. Why did she have to do this? They' were doing fine. And now Sarah Walker was leaving because of the way they felt. Chuck knew now, that that kiss would be embedded in his memory banks forever. He'd never forget her taste, the way she had molded with him, or even her smell.

It was burned into him.


	2. Jamie

**Here is chapter 2 :) Please understand that the characters in this fanfic aren't in the same place in their relationships as of the finale. I know Sarah wouldn't ever leave if the Charah was at the same place as the show :). Consider them in the early stages, (perhaps late season 1 or early season 2?) thanks. **

**Thanks to My Soap Box again for awesome beta editing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Wish I did, but I don't. :) I also wish I could learn kung fu like Chuck, too! :P  
**

**Sarah's room.  
Burbank, California.  
18:37  
August 10th**

The extended stay hotel room felt cold, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. Sarah hadn't stopped shaking since she left Castle. She had barely been able to drive home, and she had spent a whole sixty seconds trying to unlock her door. Only when she was in the safety of her room did she allow herself to let the shakes show, finally releasing herself to think about what was happening. She was leaving. Chuck thought it was his fault. That wasn't right, but it was something she'd foreseen. That was really what hurt. Not just the fact she was about to leave forever-that nearly made her break out in a sob-but also the fact that he'd blame himself for the rest of his life.

She hated herself for what she'd done. She'd let him kiss her, even when she knew she was already leaving. Beckman had already told her she was being reassigned, that she was going deep undercover because they felt Sarah would be better placed out on the field. The night when they kissed was supposed to be her last mission, and she had planned on telling Chuck when they were at the Orange Orange. But, she let herself fall into her emotions. Why did she do that? Casey was right; she'd gone soft, and now Chuck was paying for it. That was why she'd threatened him, after they'd kissed, when she'd really understood what she was doing. She was kissing Chuck Bartowski, shortly before she would have to leave. What kind of person does that to a man? Especially one as sensitive as Chuck? She had hoped that her threat would either make him so scared he didn't want anything more to do with her, or make him so angry he'd hate her. So far, so bad. She had tried to salvage the situation to the best of her ability, but it hadn't worked.

More than she hated herself, she hated Beckman, for ordering her to follow this stupid plan after Beckman had seen what happened. Beckman had decided to use the kiss to her advantage. Beckman had told Sarah to hurt Chuck, so that when the new handler arrived, Chuck wouldn't attempt any kind of relationship with him/her. They didn't want the handlers to be anything more than professional with Chuck. This was causing Sarah to have to restrain herself from trashing the whole freakin' hotel.

She also hated Bryce for requesting her as a partner, when he knew she was happy here. She didn't understand why Bryce would do that. Was it jealousy? Surely not.

She'd get all her questions answered when she met up with him, after the new handler arrived and took over control of _her _asset.

All Sarah knew was a name, Beckman wouldn't offer any other info on the other C.I.A agent. _Jamie Bamber. _She rolled the name through her brain. Could be a man. Could be a woman. Sarah really hoped it was a man, someone Chuck wouldn't have to pretend to care about. But a more selfish part of her hoped it was a man because, frankly, she didn't want another woman touching Chuck in a more than friendly way. Even if Chuck hated Sarah for the rest of her life, she would always care for him, and Sarah had always been the protective type. She didn't want anything to happen to Chuck. Unfortunately. It was one of her good traits, but commonly became one of her faults. One that, try as she might to get rid of it, only grew stronger the closer she got to Chuck.

_Please be a man, Jamie Bamber. _She sighed, raggedly, doing her best to hold back her tears. She'd really screwed up her relationship with Chuck, she'd ended up hurting the one person in this world that she really cared about, like she always did. She had screwed up the goodbye she had had planned as well. It was supposed to be a good farewell, not this bitter one her and Chuck were going to have. She had to make Chuck realize it wasn't him, that she was ordered to. And that the only reason she followed her orders diligently was because she knew that it would be better for them both. She could just see herself causing Chuck to get hurt on a mission because of how she felt for him. _This is the only way to do this, Chuck. I'm sorry...but this is how I have to do it. _

Her phone rang. She answered it after seeing it was Casey. "Walker, secure,"

"Walker," Casey greeted. "What's going on?" the NSA questioned, his tone a strange mix of what Sarah thought was pity and irritation.

"What do you mean?" Sarah began, keeping her voice even, wiping away a single tear from her cheek. "Beckman explained everything."

Casey grunted his 'I don't believe you' grunt. "Sure, Walker. We both know you and the asset have engaged in other compromising situations. What happened to make you decide to jump ship? I don't believe the General's story."

_I didn't _decide _to do anything. _"Casey, there isn't any more to this." Sarah lied. "I'm leaving as soon as Agent Bamber is proven to be competent."

"Walker, I don't believe that you're leaving because you _handled _your asset," Sarah noted how he said 'your asset'. "But, fine. I'll simply do my job as long as you can do yours."

"What does that mean?" Sarah replied defensively.

"You know. Your job will be handing off Bartowski to another handler. Can you do that without your lady feelings getting in the way?"

"Of course I ca-" Sarah was cut off by Casey's end going dead. She knew what he meant and she hoped she could ensure Chuck's safety with Bamber. Chuck was too special to just be left with just any agent, in more ways then one. She lay down on her back. The bed was unusually uncomfortable, which she credited to her stress.

She thought her having to keep Casey in the dark about her reassignment was stupid. Why did it matter if Casey knew she was going deep? He wouldn't tell anyone. And it wasn't like anyone would be torturing him for the information. Sarah sighed at the hopelessness of the situation. She was trained to ignore what others thought of her, but she loathed the thought of Chuck thinking badly of her, and even Casey. She wanted them to know. _Damn you, Beckman. Why is the government intent on ruining my and Chuck's life? _

Beckman had wanted to use their kiss as something to hurt Chuck, she thought it might make him focus more on missions and less on his new handler. She wanted to ensure that this didn't happen again. The thought made Sarah wince. _Would Chuck get involved with his new handler if he could? Is this just something that happens with Chuck when someone is saving his life? _Well, if that was possible, Beckman wanted to crush it, wanted Sarah to crush Chuck. Sarah blinked and tears spilled through her eyelashes, and her shoulders began to shake. She got up off of her bed, deciding to release her anger on her punching bag. She quickly undressed and slipped into a sports bra and shorts. As the first punches landed powerfully on the bag, she gritted her teeth and willed herself not to cry.

Ten minutes later, she couldn't distinguish between the sweat on her face and the tears on her cheeks, only the salty taste reminded her that she had cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Outside of LAX-Burbank California**

Los Angela, California

15:29

August 11th

Jamie Bamber slid into the taxi cab the C.I.A had sent to pick her up. She wore a light blue tanktop, dark washed blue jeans, and a pair of converse shoes. She wasn't a girl who really focused on looking glamorous, her life was everything but. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and even dressed like this, she knew she looked stunning. But that wasn't her trying to look that way, it was just her training. She was trained to be beautiful, not that she minded, she liked to be admired. _What girl doesn't? _It just wasn't something she put alot of thought into, she was what she was.

She offered the driver a smile. "Howdy." She recited the address to the driver and as he put the car in drive she saw him looking at her through the rear view mirror. She reached for her small backpack-she never carried many clothes-and pulled out the file for a Charles Irving Bartowski. She kept the back of the file to the driver just in case he was nosy. Her mouth dropped a little as she saw who is current handler was. _Sarah Walker?! Oh my god. Wow, this guy is definitely more special than this file is putting out there. Hmmm, hopefully I will get to see her. She is someone I'd like to meet. _She'd heard a lot about Sarah woman was almost a legend. She smiled slightly as she wondered what the great Walker did wrong to be reassigned. _I supposed she could have gotten bored. _Jamie almost groaned. She hoped Chuck wasn't as boring as his file made him sound.

She pulled out her ipod and slipped the earbuds into place. Her former partner had laughed at her because of her love for music. It helped her concentrate and wind down. And she could only wind down very rarely and so took advantage of every opportunity she could. She leaned her head back against the headrest of the taxi and tapped two fingers against her leg gently to the music. During this, she thought about what kind of personality she would start with. She always decided how she'd act before each meeting with any agent. It was also important for her to act in a way that secured the asset's trust in her. The file didn't really help with that part of a job, she mostly relied on how a person looked for that. Chuck looked nerdy in that picture, and she had dealt with many nerdy men. So, she decided to go with a girlish, slightly innocent, farm girl type persona. _It always works on the nerds. _Jamie liked dealing with nerds the best, because she just liked acting almost like a country girl. _A country girl that could kill you with my index finger. _Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but, she _could_ kick anyone's ass.

Finally, they reached the little plaza where she was told to meet the team. She _hated _California traffic and it was only her patience that kept her from getting irritated. She handed the driver-who's name was Carlos-his money and she stepped out of the cab, carefully grabbing her backpack and offering Carlos a dazzling smile. "Thanks."

She turned and started for the small frozen yogurt store where Walker was assigned as a cover. _Wow, this place just screams excitement, she thought dryly. _As she rounded the corner of a Buy More store, she saw three figures lined outside standing in a small circle in front of the yogurt shop. They were focused on her intently. She instantly recognized Walker (who, she noted slightly enviously, was even more beautiful than her picture) and the NSA agent, John Casey. Then she noticed Bartowski, and was surprised by the look on his face. _The dude looks like he's in pain. _She smiled shyly and gauged the trio's reaction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orange, Orange**Sarah waited with Chuck and Casey for Agent Bamber outside of the Orange Orange. She kept her face neutral and refused to look at Chuck directly. He didn't speak much either; he just stood there like a lamb being brought to the slaughter. Casey squinted his eyes and watched the only entrance into the parking lot. Sarah felt Chuck step up beside her, hands in his pockets and his voice low. He begin to speak, "Who's this new agent?" he asked, staring at the ground.

Burbank, California

15:31

August 11th

"Jamie Bamber is all I know. Beckman didn't offer particulars and I didn't ask." Sarah winced just slightly at her tone. It had come out more like a snap, but not because of him. She was still hoping for the new agent to be a man. Chuck stood silent and nodded.

"When is she going to get here? I have an install I need to get to," Chuck asked.

"She? We don't even know if the new agent is a woman or a man, Chuck. And I don't know how long it's going to take. You know how LA traffic can be."

"You mean, she isn't going to swoop out of the sky in a CIA helicopter?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, honestly, we don't do _everything _differently. She is coming in a taxi from the airport."

Sarah turned away and crossed her arms, ignoring the heat, which was threatening to leave her skin pink. She inhaled deeply, as she saw a taxi pull in and she caught a glimpse of someone in the seat. She couldn't tell anything gender wise though. The taxi disappeared behind the corner of the Buy More. Sarah straightened up and waited for what seemed like forever. The yellow taxi drove back through the exit and the trio turned their attention to the corner. Someone came around, dressed in a blue tanktop and dark jeans, holding a backpack and sporting a shy smile.

_Damn. It's a woman._ Sarah thought as Jamie reached them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie smiled and slipped one hand into her back pocket, rocking forward on her feet slightly, her other hand holding the backpack's strap. "Sarah Walker?" Jamie asked, her eyes now covered with a cheap, yet flattering, pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes.

Walker nodded. "Agent Bamber," she began, "Welcome." Jamie was sure she detected a bit of...something. She wasn't able to place it.

Jamie stretched out a hand, "It's an honor, Agent Walker, you're practically a legend." _I'll go ahead and flatter her first. 'Least it's the truth, right? _Walker took Jamie's hand and she shook it quickly. She turned to John Casey. "And John Casey, you are not an unknown name to me. You have quite the record." Casey grunted and shook her hand. Jamie turned her attention to the third party member, and she gave him a genuine smile. She wasn't going to pretend to be all business and stiff-necked. "Hello, Chuck," she paused. "I can call you Chuck, right?" She stretched out a hand.

"Of…of course." Chuck took it and Jamie noticed his strained smiled. "Sorta nice to meet you, Agent Bamber,"

"Call me Jamie and sorta?" She feigned hurt. "Ouch. Stung by a jellyfish," she joked, and was happy to see Chuck break into a smile, however tainted it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, no need to lie. I have a strong 'no lie or lie as little as humanly possible' rule." She bent in close to him and whispered, "Between you and me, I _hate _lying to people." They were interrupted by Walker clearing her throat. "There'll be time to get acquainted later, Chuck." She turned back to Sarah. "So this is where your cover is?" She motioned to the building with her eyes.

"It works. Business is slow, but the job is easy," Sarah said. Jamie nodded. "Let's go inside."

Jamie followed the team inside. There seemed to be something...wrong with them. Like tons of tension. Walker led them back to the cooler where the entrance pad to Castle was hidden. "Bamber, this is the password to our headquarters." Walker entered the code and the doors opened. "We call it Castle." She entered and Jamie, Casey, and Chuck followed.

Jamie smiled at the setup as she walked down the steps. She whistled. "Hey, this beats, like, every HQ I've ever had. I swear, the CIA likes storing me in huts in the middle of the jungle." She laughed and felt a little victory as she heard a little chuckle come from the asset.

"We were told to contact General Beckman upon your arrival," Casey stated and pressed a button on a nearby TV. A woman appeared instantly on the screen.

"Agents, Major Casey, Bartowski," Beckman nodded. "I see Agent Bamber arrived in one piece."

"A little late though. Cali traffic and all," Jamie replied, casting a look at Chuck. It was always hard for her to keep her eyes off of her new assignments, simply because she was curious about them. She mentally noted to try to get Chuck alone, so they could talk and she could outline his character.

"Yes, Agent Bamber, that's understandable." Beckman straighten some papers on her desk and continued. "Now, let's get down to business. Agent Walker is soon to be reassigned and it will be your responsibility to continue to assure the asset's safety. Due to Agent Walker's request, I am having her stay until and during the next mission. She'll be the judge of how well you interact with Bartowski and if you are fit to become his new handler. You will start work at the Orange Orange. If all goes well, Agent Walker should be out by the end of the week. You've been assigned an apartment near Bartowski's and Major Casey's. Beware of the asset's family; he lives with his sister and her fiancé. You have a car outside in the parking lot. You're apartment is fully furnished and I will give you twenty four hours to settle in." The screen went dark.

"Well, goodbye to you too," Jamie said to the screen, then turned to Walker and Casey. "I guess I'll head over to my apartment to settle." Casey handed her a piece of paper.

"Your apartment number and the complex it's in," he explained and Jamie nodded.

"Until then." Jamie started to leave but stopped. "I'd like to speak with Chuck. Chuck, would you be able to stop by this evening so we can have a talk?" she asked. She quickly added after Chuck shifted and looked at Sarah, "Only if you want to.,. I understand this is an adjustment to you and I just want it to be as easy as possible."

"No, I'll come. Ellie will probably force me to bring over a welcoming gift anyways. She always does when someone new moves in."

"Yeah, thanks. See you later, Chuck," she nodded and started up the stairs. Knowing the team was watching her, she almost blushed.

As Jamie exited the yogurt store she thought. _Hopefully the apartment won't be crap. What's up with Walker? She seems...she just seems strange. I'll get to the bottom of it. Anyways, I just want to get a nap. _She looked up and smiled at the car parked directly in front of the store. Its license plate was OCT 30 83, her birthday, and she grinned. It was a black Mustang GT, convertible style. She slipped in, grabbed the keys from the glove box and started for the apartment complex.

She didn't see the dark tinted corvette pull out behind her.


	3. Good Luck, Chuck

**Here is chapter 3. Thanks for all the great reviews for the second chapter! **

**Thanks to Wepdiggy for beta editing this chapter! **

**I don't own Chuck...I have a sister named Sara. But that is as close as I come. :P **

**

* * *

**

**Castle, under the Orange Orange**

**Burbank, California  
****  
16:01**

**August 11th**

Chuck sighed after Jamie left the room. Frowning, he turned back to Casey and Sarah. "Well, I'd better take care of that install. I don't want to get written up or anything." His kept his tone careful, halfway hoping one of them would tell him to stay. Well, he honestly wanted Sarah to tell him to stay. He still wanted to talk to her, despite how badly their last conversation went. Sarah just shot him a quick look and Casey grunted, starting back up the stairs where Jamie had just exited. Chuck gave up on trying to appear like he wasn't trying to get Sarah alone. "Can we talk?" He asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Sarah sighed. "What do you need to talk about, Chuck?" Her face was neutral, her body language reserved. Chuck knew it was likely he was about to talk to, basically, a wall. "We've cleared up everything and you have an install."

"I don't really care about the install," Chuck admitted. "And-"

"Well you should," Sarah began, cutting Chuck off mid-sentence, "you do have a job to keep. You also have a cover to pro-."

"Sarah!" Chuck exclaimed in exasperation. "Are you seriously going to end it like this?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, embarrassed that he had practically yelled. She just frustrated him so much; he didn't know what to do sometimes...well, most of the time.

Sarah ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Chuck," She started, but her mouth simply hung open, as if she couldn't decide what to say. Chuck stood there, waiting quietly for her to continue. He wanted more from her than just a "we kissed, now I have to leave" excuse. She didn't leave the first time. Chuck pressed forward, to force Sarah to speak.

"Chuck what?" He simply stared at her and she closed her mouth, inhaled and began again.

"Chuck, you and I were getting too close, okay? It was too close for both of us to have a healthy relationship as friends." She leaned down on the table, keeping herself supported with one hand.

"You mean it was getting too close for _you_. You're just afraid of letting anyone close to you, Sarah." Chuck's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I'm sorry I chased you off, but, I am not going to act like all the blame rests on my shoulders, even though ninety-five percent of it does. I'm also not giving up just yet. I am not going to sit by and let another handler come in and spoon feed me. I _will _get somewhat of a life back, and I hope it's with you." He turned and started up the stairs, partly glad he doesn't hear Sarah reply, partly disappointed when she doesn't. And not for the first time in his life, Chuck wished he could read people's thoughts.

* * *

If Chuck had been able to read thoughts, he would have heard Sarah's thoughts of regret. _I'm sorry, Chuck. I wish I'd have never kissed you, believe me, if I could take it back I would. I'm sorry that I have to be Agent Walker around you; I wish I could just tell you the truth. And I'm just sorry for everything, because all this is my fault. _

Sarah straightened up and waited for Chuck to exit Castle before moving. Her hands were so tightly clenched her knuckles were white. She'd need to make sure to spend extra time beating the punching bag or this stress would get to her more than usual. She didn't like this Jamie Bamber. She was uncomfortable with her. Jamie acted too unprofessional for Sarah's taste. Maybe that was all a persona though. She smiled slightly as she decided her and Jamie should have a spar, just so Sarah could test her.

Sarah also didn't like the way Jamie looked at Chuck. This was what Sarah _didn't_ want. She was being too protective of Chuck. Jamie was a CIA agent,agent; she had no personal interest in Chuck other than his protection. Jamie was probably alota lot like Sarah when Sarah first met Chuck. That thought brought a bit of nervousness. _If Jamie is a lot like me, then Jamie _will _eventually form feelings for Chuck. And of course, Chuck would reciprocate those feelings. _Sarah shook her head, as if that it would shake the thoughts from her brain, and forced herself to not think about that as she walked up the stairs. _Chuck is smart; he'll know that he shouldn't-and can't-have feelings for Bamber because this will happen. Any agent he gets involved with will be whisked away, with hardly any warning if any. _

She stepped up to the counter to see a man entering the store, cell phone in hand. He smiled at her and she forced a polite smile toward him. _Damn, I hate customers. They always come when I least want them to. _"Yes, may I help you?" She asked, after the cell phone was returned to the man's pocket.

"I'd like some strawberry yogurt, I'm old fashioned." He stated, and Sarah quickly went to fill out his order. _Just get him out of here. _Sarah thought, finishing.

"There you go, sir. That will be five dollars and three cents." He handed the money to her, "Thanks! Have a nice day." She turned, letting her face return to its troubled expression and the man left. _Sometimes, even the Orange Orange gets on my nerves. _She hopped onto the counter and realizes this is where she and Chuck kissed, in fact, she is sitting right where it happened! She quickly leaps off the counter and goes into the back, not being able to stand looking at the place where she'd made one of her biggest mistakes.

* * *

**Parking lot of plaza**

**Burbank, California**

**16:15**

**August 11th**

"It was just the one woman." The man who had just bought a yogurt said into his phone, as he sat in his car. "She makes good yogurts, too."

"No, I didn't see anything. I'd presume that the entrance to their base is in the back, possibly the freezer."

"Yeah, just like the other cover store."

"No, there are two other agents. They had some kind of meeting outside, then they all went inside and disappeared in the back of the store. Bingo, freezer."

"Yeah, of course I am right! I always am."

"Agent Bamber? Oh, yeah, she is staying in the same apartment complex as John Casey and Charles Carmichael."

"Yogurt girl? Sarah Walker. Yup, dead serious. Not sure what these goons are protecting, but, I'd like to think it has to do with the Intersect."

"Yes of course I'll make sure before making assumptions!"

"Okay, fine. I'll watch Bamber's tonight. I know her pretty well."

"No, I've just been following her for a year."

"No, it was just some dead end assignment they gave me to get me out of the states. They didn't think once that it would lead me here."

"Yes, I'm going to prove to them exactly how good of a Fulcrum agent I am."

"Bamber _will _pay for what she did in Tokyo."

"Linus out."

* * *

**Jamie's Apartment**

**Burbank, California**

**19:13**

**August 11th**

Jamie liked her new place. It was definitely nicely styled, and had a homey feel to it. She had broken into a grin when she first walked in. Now, though, she was settled and waiting for Chuck. He was taking longer than she liked. She was anxious to meet him, get to know his strengths and weaknesses. And, less importantly, find out what was the matter with Walker. Jamie didn't know what it was, but had a good idea. She'd just read Walker's dossier and it had been quite interesting. Beckman had given her access to it since Jamie was associated with Walker now, granted that a lot had still been classified. Like why exactly was Walker was assigned to Chuck? But that would be revealed once she proved she was up for protecting Chuck. She thought the most interesting part was its warning to make sure her relationship with Chuck wasn't "muddied". _Ha! I'd bet a hundred dollars that's why Walker's being reassigned. Are you the type of agent who can't keep your pants on, Sarah Walker? _Jamie had worked with Bryce Larkin once before. He had mentioned the female agent, and Jamie could tell that he was extremely fond of Sarah, probably even loved her. Jamie knew that Sarah and Bryce had a physical relationship and would just assume that Chuck and Sarah did unless told-and convinced-otherwise.

Someone knocked on her door, she glanced to one of the screen displaying her front door and saw it was Chuck. She stepped to the door and opened it. "Howdy," She greeted.

"Hey," Chuck replied, still morose. He held a sandwich plate in his hand. "Ellie made me bring this to welcome you."

"Come on in," Jamie made way for him, "Have a seat, sorry, I didn't do anything food or drink wise. Just moving in and all. I didn't think your sister would do that. That was nice." She smiled and set the tray on the counter. Now she'd have dinner.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't be able to eat anyways." Chuck slid into a seated position on her couch. Jamie took a place in a lounge chair adjacent to the sofa.

"So, Chuck," Jamie rubbed her palms together. "Tell me everything I need to know about you, Agent Walker, and Major Casey."

Chuck looked at her with some odd emotion. "Why don't you just ask Sarah or Casey?"

"Cause I don't trust them just yet. They have to earn it. But, I am giving you a freebie. I know you don't like to lie, and I know you are completely real and down to earth. I also know you won't lie to me, even if you want to, because I am going to be your new handler, and I want to be on good standing with you. I hope you do as well." The truth was, Jamie _didn't _know all these things, she was simply bluffing that she did. She had spent almost an hour fleshing out what she knew about Chuck to what she thought he was like in his character. She seemed to be right in her assumptions.

"You're right, I like to be honest." Chuck paused, looking down at the floor, "I don't like to say one thing, and mean another. Or give out mixed signals. I always let someone know how they stand with me. So, Jamie Bamber, let me be honest with you. I'm not sure where I stand with you," He looked back up at her., "I've not had the best experiences with replacements and other agents. Casey and Sarah have been the best things that have happened to me since I had the-" He stopped suddenly and then regrouped, "The bad luck of getting involved with the CIA."

"Oh, so, this wasn't your choice?" Jamie asked, fishing for information. She knew it was classified, but she was a CIA agent for goodness sake, she wouldn't be if she didn't at least _try _to get the info.

"No, it wasn't," Chuck replied, straightening up on the sofa.

"Oh," Jamie paused. She would take this slow, if she started asking a bunch of personal questions, Chuck would get defensive and not open up. "That's too bad. So, what is working with Sarah," She paused for a spilt second, cause she really wanted to know more about Sarah's performance then Casey's. She knew Casey would always do his job, that's just who he was, "and Casey like?"

"Well, for the last year, it's been good. Recently though, it got rocky. Obviously, or you wouldn't be here."

"I want some water. You?" Jamie stood and started for the kitchen.

"Yes, please,"

Jamie got their water and sat back down, handing Chuck his glass. "So, it's been good until now? What happened?"

Chuck gave her an apprehensive look, obviously not wanting to tell her and starting taking a drink.

"How long have you been sleeping with Sarah?" Jamie asked, bluntly. She had waited until he took a drink, just to see if he was able to swallow or not. He wasn't. Chuck choked on his water and it came out of his mouth onto his shirt. Jamie held back a laugh and slightly rolled her eyes, looking out the window, then back to Chuck. "How long?" She asked, more firmly this time.

"We didn't-aren't!" Chuck stuttered, clearing his throat and swallowing.

"Really?" Jamie replied in a non convinced tone. He'd have to do more to convince her.

"Really. Sarah...wouldn't let us have any kind of relationship like that." Chuck said quietly.

"Oh, so you've _tried_ to sleep with her?"

"No!" Chuck squeaked. "I've never tried to sleep with her. She's always told me her and I can't have a romantic relationship, because she is my handler and it's unprofessional and unsafe."

"Then why is she leaving?" Jamie believed Chuck, but didn't understand what Walker did.

"B-because, we kissed. Just a couple days ago. In the Orange Orange." Chuck admitted, a red color rising to his cheeks. He obviously was one of those guys who didn't like discussing anything private in the romantic department, not because they were protective, but because it embarrassed them.

"Oh. How did Beckman find out? Did Casey tell her?" No wonder Walker was being so cold and looked at Jamie like she was ready to punch her in the nose. Walker was being reassigned for _handling _her asset. _Ouch, that has got to hurt. _Jamie knew how hard it could be for an agent, so she understood Walker's attitude.

"No. Sarah requested reassignment!" Chuck replied.

"What?" Jamie was shocked. _Okay, never mind. Walker is just being this way because she is probably ashamed that happened. Interesting. _She moved over to her computer and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked curiously.

"I'm going to watch the surveillance." She stated.

"No, please don't!"

Jamie looked back at Chuck. "Chuck, I have to. It's my job to figure out what kind of damage Sarah's done to you as your handler."

"Damage?" Chuck echoed.

"Yes, as your handler she could have ruined you or spoiled you in certain areas. I have to figure out what she's done, now will you please get over here and explain everything." Chuck stood and walked over to her computer. Jamie patted her computer chair. "Sit," Chuck sat.

Jamie clicked play and started watching the tape. Sarah was giving out all these good signs, not making him move his hand, putting her hand on his neck, and so forth. Jamie watched with confusion as Walker threatened him and stormed out. She paused it. "Wow," she muttered.

"You see what I deal with?" Jamie could tell Chuck was frustrated and tired of that kind of behavior.

"This happen a lot?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I don't get my manhood threatened everyday but it's a bunch of little things. She sends good signals, -or at least what I think are-, and then she's rejecting me."

"Chuck, this is just how it goes." Jamie was trying to handle this situation in a way that deepened his trust in her. "I'm sorry you have to deal with Walker's emotional stunting, but a lot of spies are like that."

"You don't seem like that. Y'know, you are the only person I can talk to about this." Chuck stated.

Jamie chuckled. "Believe me, Chuck, I have some emotional stunting. You just haven't seen it yet. And, as your friend and _maybe _new handler, I want you to be able to trust me. And," She paused, knowing this is what Chuck wanted to hear, and even though Jamie knew she was wrong, she also knew Chuck would only like her more for saying it. "Don't give up on Walker just yet. Give her some time. She's not going anywhere for at _least _a week." She smiled to encourage him.

Chuck offered up a small smile, but this time it was real. Jamie patted him on the back and clicked play again. They watched the rest of the tape all the way to the end and Jamie noticed something. "Chuck," she began as he was walking for the door, Jamie had zoomed in and cleared the picture, intent on seeing Sarah's emotions and yes, Sarah Walker had a few tears on her cheek. "Never mind,"

Chuck's face was indiscernible. Jamie decided it was excitement and sadness at the same time, and also noted she needed to learn how to copy that, because it made a bunch of emotions rise in Jamie. "Good luck, Chuck." Jamie said quietly and Chuck left, she watched him on the security video all the way back to his apartment. She hated when she couldn't figure someone out within the first few minutes, or say, from a picture. And Sarah was definitely going to be a hard nut to crack.

_Better start talking with Walker. I think Sarah is one of those girls who are the strong-but-silent type. I think she'll appreciate honestly and bluntness instead of beating around the bush. I'll find out tomorrow when we speak. _

Jamie grabbed the sandwich tray and starting eating, she was quite famished.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, California **

**20:21**

**August 11th**

Chuck walked into the apartment. He couldn't decide whether to believe Jamie or to be wary of her. He wanted to believe her, to finally be able to trust someone completely. He wasn't interested in her romantically at all; he just wanted someone he could tell his feelings to, someone he could vent his frustrations about Sarah to. But, with Jamie here, Sarah couldn't be. Chuck sighed at the hopelessness of the situation. He'd finally done it, pushed Sarah over the edge and made her leave. But, he'd been so sure it had been what she wanted him to do! She couldn't do that to him and then threaten him. That just wasn't how it worked.

"_Don't give up on Walker just yet," _Jamie's words rung in his ears. He kept turning them over in his brain, trying to figure out how he _couldn't _give up on her. It was hard for him to be rejected time and time again, no matter how much he loved her. Maybe it _would_ be better if Sarah left. _No, Chuck! What the hell are you thinking?! You love Sarah and you're gonna listen to Jamie. You aren't going to give up on her. _

Chuck nodded to himself, agreeing with those thoughts. As he passed the kitchen, about to enter his room, Ellie stepped out of her bedroom. "Hey, Chuck," She greeted him quietly.

_Oh no. Sarah's going to expect me to start our cover. I guess I had better do it. _

"Hey, sis," He replied, letting all his sadness enter his voice. Ellie was instantly alerted.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Her face grew concerned and she drew closer to him.

"It's Sarah." He replied. He didn't really know how to tell her. He decided to go for as much of the truth he could.

"Oh, no! What happened? Is she okay?"

"_She's _fine. I'm not."

"Chuck, _what happened_?" Ellie asked, determined to get an answer.

"Well, nothing. ItsIt's just that...I'm starting to think Sarah isn't the one, y'know? I just-well, she is always giving me these mixed signals. First she is giving me good signals and then suddenly she's angry with me. I don't know what to do and I'm starting to think it won't work out." Chuck's frustration and desperation worked its way into his tone too, and Ellie brought a hand to her face, Chuck was always moved at how much Ellie loved him.

"Chuck, I am so sorry." She paused. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No! No. I can handle this. I will give it a little bit longer and if it doesn't work out, then I am ending it with her. She's even mentioned maybe moving back to D.C again, so..." He trailed off, and decided he had to get into his room or he'd loose it in front of Ellie right now. "I need some alone time, Ellie, just to sort out my feelings."

Ellie nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll let you go, but," She took Chuck in a hug. "I love you, little brother." Ellie choked up and started for the kitchen. "And remember, Chuck, you are an awesome, intelligent, and handsome man, and any girl would be a fool to let you go." She said turning to him.

Chuck nodded. "I only wish all the girls knew that." He entered his room and laid on his bed. He then allowed himself to tear up. He didn't care that Casey would hear, could see, what Chuck was doing. Maybe he'd be lucky and Sarah would be watching and see what she was putting him through, and then feel as much pain as him.

_No, I don't want that. I don't want her to be in any kind of pain._

His tears spilled over and he lay there, letting the tears fall onto his cheeks.

He laid there until sleep over took him.


	4. The Promise

**Chapter 4!! Thanks again to Wepdiggy for Beta Editing. He's truely awesome because he puts up with my grammer and spelling ;) Any left over typos or mistakes are my fault completely.**

**I won't be able to write again over the weekend so hopefully this chapter will hold you over :) You guys can expect a little Bryce POV in the next chapter. Also, we'll figure out who this mysterious Linus is :) **

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! **

**

* * *

****Castle**

**Burbank, California**

**20:39**

**August 11th**

Sarah watched Chuck sobbing through the camera, her heart breaking a little bit more with each shake of his shoulders. _He just can't take this. He's not as hardened as you, Sarah. _If not for Casey standing next to her, Sarah would have begun to cry herself. She couldn't believe she was hurting the man she loved so awfully. Her heart actually ached, and her stomach was knotted. Sarah waited for Casey to say something, but he only stood there, silently watching Chuck. The only reason Sarah was watching the camera tonight was because she wanted to make sure Chuck followed through on their cover. This was the last thing she expected. This is the last thing she _wanted_.

Sarah rubbed her hands over her face, trying to force herself to stop watching the screen. She'd already been watching for ten minutes, silently praying Chuck would stop, silently praying he'd suddenly have an epiphany and realize how wrong Sarah was for him. Yeah, it would hurt Sarah if he moved on. It'd hurt if he found love with a real woman who deserved him, but she wanted that for him. She wanted him to have a real life, not this one of lies and deception. Chuck's place was behind a desk, creating next gen hardware, earning millions of dollars with a wife who loved him. Not behind a gun, getting his hands bloodied by countless lives with _Sarah_ beside him. _That is not his fate. That's why I am going to leave, so he can have as real of life as possible without me hanging over his shoulder. _

Sarah was fully expecting Casey to say _something_, at least _grunt_. But all he did was turn and leave, without needling Sarah in any way, nor mentioning how girly Chuck was; he just left. _Thank you, Casey. _She didn't want to deal with any crap from anyone right now. Her emotions were already haywire, and any other interference with them would probably make Sarah jump the next person who did, and that wasn't desirable. She sighed and looked back at the monitor, hoping Chuck was quiet and asleep. He was finally.

Sarah stood and tried to keep herself composed. She walked for the stairs, and seeing Casey cleaning his guns again she stopped and said, "Tomorrow I want to spar with Jamie, just to test her skills." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this in advance, she just needed to tell someone _something. _

Casey nodded. "'Night, Walker,"

"Good night, Casey," Sarah strode up the stairs and exited the Orange Orange, heading straight to her Porsche. As she fumbled with the keys, she stopped suddenly, seeing something flutter in the darkness through her peripherals. She jerked around and instinctively took a defensive position. Nothing was there, no FULCRUM agent lurking in the dark, ready to kill her, just shadows. A dog ran out and disappeared into the parking lot across the street. She sighed. _You can never be too careful. _She stepped into her car and started her drive to her hotel room.

"I have another agent watching Walker."

"No, not so far. The only slip up was he almost gave up his position when a stray dog came up behind him and bit him in the ass." Linus chuckled.

"Of course not! I've trained _my _underlings to be perfect. Walker drove home after seeing the dog run away."

"Well, I couldn't contain him."

"Yes, the dog met an unfortunate end."

"Can you really blame him?"

"Didn't think so,"

"Linus out,"

* * *

**Orange Orange**

**Burbank, California**

**08:05**

**August 12th**

Jamie entered the Orange Orange to be met with a stony gaze from Sarah. "Walker," Jamie greeted with a polite tone.

"Bamber," Sarah replied and started wiping down the counters. Jamie noticed with amusement that seemed all that Sarah ever did. The footage for the Orange Orange was far from exhilarating.

"Need help?" Jamie asked, knowing the other agent didn't, but not wanting to just stand there and wait for Bartowski. Sarah didn't respond and Jamie took it as a no, so she took a seat by the window and waited. She was slightly surprised when Sarah began to speak.

"Actually, I think I'd like you to scrub down this counter," Jamie looked at Walker inquisitively.

"Ohhkay," Jamie stood and grabbed the rag from Sarah and started scrubbing down the counter. She realized after a moment that Sarah was watching her. Jamie attempted to ignore it but couldn't. "Could you look somewhere else? Or are you just fascinated by my butt? I know, lady envy and all." Jamie straightened out and stared at Sarah, who returned her gaze firmly. But, Sarah wouldn't stoop to Jamie's current level.

"No," Sarah began, inching closer to Jamie. "Do you realize how important Chuck Bartowski is? Cause the more I see you the less I think you do."

"Really? How important _he _is or how important his baby maker is?" Jamie's eyes shifted to the small hole in the wall, where the fork had recently been stuck in. Sarah tensed and her fist clenched. Jamie looked back to her. "Yeah, that's right. I saw the _whole thing_. It was a classic kiss-n-diss. So, how long did it take for you to get Chuck in bed?" Jamie asked, knowing full well that the two hadn't actually been in bed together.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said through gritted teeth. "Who gave you access to the video files?" That was all she had to say? Jamie was disappointed.

"Beckman, obviously."

"Well, you just never know when the camera might _malfunction. _I'd hate for you to have an accident during an unforeseeable camera failure."

"Threats? Seriously? That stuff doesn't work on me like it does on Chuck." Jamie flinched just ever so slightly when Sarah's hand moved forward a fraction of an inch and she knew Sarah had almost hit her, right then.

"I don't make _threats_, Bamber. I make _promises_, and I _promise_ if anything ever happens to Chuck with you as his handler...I'll come through on this promise," Sarah leaned closer and said quietly, "I _promise_ you won't ever see sunlight again, and I'll make you regret your mistake, however necessary."

Jamie just stood there, staring Sarah down. "Well, I promise you thi-"

"Whoa, guys. What's going on?" Chuck asked, his forehead furrowing.

"Nothing. I was just talking with Agent Bamber here." Sarah replied, shot Jamie one last dark look and exited into the back. Jamie heard the freezer open and Sarah enter Castle. Chuck turned his attention to Jamie.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Just some _former _handler to new handler talk," Jamie stated, knowing that Sarah was probably watching. "When does your shift start?"

"In about ten minutes,"

"Okay, well, how about you share a yogurt with me?" Jamie smiled, rocking forward on her feet.

"Yeah, sure," Chuck sat down at one of the tables by the window and waited while Jamie got some yogurt ready, which was easy and didn't require much thought. She slid into the chair opposite Chuck and grinned. "I hope you like key lime, cause that is what I got you."

Chuck shrugged. "I haven't tried it, honestly."

"Well, you'd better try it and you'd better like it!" Jamie joked.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll..." Jamie realized how flirty this could seem to Sarah. She knew Chuck would never mean it to be like that, but that didn't mean that Sarah wouldn't decide to fail Jamie on purpose. Jamie hoped Sarah was more professional than that however. "I have no idea." She chuckled and spooned some yogurt into her mouth. Chuck laughed too and then stopped when his eyes focused on something outside.

"Ellie?" He whispered.

"Who?"

"My sister, Ellie, she just drove up." He laughed. "Better pretend like you're working or she'll get the wrong idea." Jamie nodded and hopped up, taking her yogurt with her. Sarah reappeared out of the back.

"Ellie's here," Chuck told Sarah.

"Here," Jamie gave Sarah her yogurt and then started cleaning the counter; Sarah took Jamie's former place opposite Chuck and kept this weird distance between them. Jamie wasn't sure if it was Sarah being herself, or trying to show the tension in their cover. The door to the Orange Orange opened up and Jamie could immediately tell this was Chuck's doctor sister. "Welcome!" Jamie said cheerfully. Ellie gave her a curious look and then smiled back.

"Did you actually start getting enough customers that you guys had to hire another worker?" Ellie laughed, turning to Sarah.

"Yeah, actually. Ellie, this is Jamie." Sarah introduced, and froze when she felt Chuck's hand on hers. Jamie saw this immediately.

"It's so nice to meet you, Ellie! I've heard lots of good things about you from your brother." Jamie tilted her head to the side innocently and offered the doctor a brilliant smile. Ellie chuckled.

"How many bad things?" The older doctor asked, smiling back.

"Oh, I left out all the torture sessions I had to endure while you played doctor, and how you used to not feed me. Oh and how you used to leave me handcuffed to chairs." Chuck joked. Jamie saw his smile falter as Sarah tried to nonchalantly slip her hand away. Ellie seemed to notice it to.

"Well, that's good. 'Cause I don't want anyone to know exactly how mean I can be." Jamie nearly laughed when she realized who that statement was meant for. _Sarah's going to succeed in making everyone hate her. Of course, that can't be a hard thing for her, seeing how she doesn't exactly mix in well. _

Sarah just smiled, pretending she didn't catch it. Chuck caught it too, because he shot Ellie a sharp look. Ellie turned back to Jamie, a big smile on her face. "Can I get it to go? I am on my way to work."

"Of course!" Jamie took Ellie's order and focused on making the woman absolutely love her. Ellie would be seeing a lot more of Jamie soon, so Jamie wanted Ellie to really like her. Ellie was soon on her way and driving to work.

"That went well," Jamie said, leaning against the counter and smiling tightly at Sarah. Sarah's look was murder. _If looks could kill, I think I'd be chopped into a hundred pieces. _

"I have work to do," Sarah stood and started for Castle. "Bamber, I want you and me to spar at 13:00. See you then." Sarah called out as she disappeared. Jamie turned to Chuck and sighed.

"How ya doing, tiger?" She asked Chuck.

"A little bit better than yesterday," He stood. "I had better get to work."

Jamie looked around the store. "Yeah, looks like my day will be flooded with excitement." She laughed lightly.

"Hey, Sarah can always find a way to entertain herself. You seem creative as well. Have fun." Chuck laughed and left. Jamie watched him all the way to the entrance of the Buy More. Then she turned her thoughts to the spar with Walker. _That will be interesting. I'd like to see how the great Walker fights. I think I stand a good chance of kicking her ass. _Jamie smiled and went into Castle to work out a bit.

**

* * *

**

**Buy More**

**Burbank, California**

**08:20**

**August 12th**

Chuck entered the Buy More, to see it strangely calm. There was no Jeff or Lester immediately crowding around him, begging him to get them out of a problem. Nor was there Morgan. Where was his little buddy? He was usually the first to greet Chuck. Chuck just went to the Nerd Herd desk, sitting down and pulling out his iPhone and opening up his Sarah picture folder.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Chuck jumped as Morgan's voice rung in his ear.

"Morgan!" Chuck exclaimed. "Don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Sorry, dude!" Morgan's face was semi apologetic. "Oh my god, dude, did you see that new girl at the Orange Orange?"

"Yes, I was over there just a few minutes ago," Chuck nodded.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!" Morgan sighed. "She makes me want to go over there and buy fifty pounds of yogurt. I wonder what her favorite flavor is."

"Morgan," Chuck raised his hands. "No! Leave Jamie alone. She's new and she's shy. She doesn't want any kind of attention."

"Jamie? That is a wonderful name."

"What is?" Anna was suddenly behind Morgan. Morgan froze.

"Morgan here was just thinking about a future daughter's name," Chuck patted Morgan on the shoulder. "I agree; Jamie is a wonderful name."

Anna smiled and went back to whatever she was doing before.

"Thanks, bro," Morgan said, relief flooding his face. "I had no idea what to say. You know me; I get in a stressful situation and BAM! Suddenly I freeze!"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, I know. Believe me I know."

Morgan turned when he heard a lady calling out for help in the TV section. "See ya, damsel in distress!"

Chuck laughed and started filling out some paperwork on an install he had done yesterday and had been too lazy and broken up to do.

_Dude, you are so whipped!_ Morgan's words still sat in his head.

Chuck sighed when he knew he wasn't going to get any work done today. His thoughts were still on Sarah. _Wait! Sarah and Jamie are going to be fighting?! Why do they have to do that? One of them might get hurt, or worse, they might slip and one of them might get killed. I have to be there. _Concern filled him as a hundred worst case scenarios ran through his head. He definitely knew he wouldn't get any work done now.

**

* * *

**

**Local Park**

**Burbank, California**

**13:04**

**August 12th**

Sarah waited in a secluded part of one of the local parks in Burbank. She didn't even know what it was called, nor did she care. It was simply the park where she was going to kick Bamber's ass. She'd picked a spot off the beaten path, where they're chances of being seen were very thin. She hadn't told Chuck where this was going down because she wasn't sure she wanted him here. Casey would show. Now if only Jamie would. Sarah hated how this agent was starting to make a reputation of being late.

Sarah was dressed in easy, lightweight clothing, perfect for sparring. Her black shirt was cut off at the shoulders, but came up around her neck. It was of a stretchy material, so it was easy to maneuver in. Her pants were simple black sports pants. Easy to stretch in and breathable. Her hands were covered with fingerless black gloves. She'd spent extra time preparing for this spar. She didn't want to lose. She wanted to put Jamie in her place, while also finding out how good the other woman was in combat.

Her attention was brought to the sound of feet pounding up the side of the hill Sarah had picked. The area was secluded...but contained many rocks and trees. It didn't worry Sarah, though, Jamie and she couldn't mark each other up too much; it'd be hard to explain away any injuries they might inflict on one another to Ellie or Morgan.

It was Casey, followed closely by Chuck and Jamie. Sarah's eyes narrowed. _They brought Chuck?! _

"You brought Chuck?!" She hissed to Casey. He shook his head.

"Superdork came with Bamber," He replied, smirking. Jamie just stared at Sarah.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Sarah drew herself into an open defensive stance, ready to attack or defend when necessary. Jamie mirrored this instantly. They stared at each other, neither moving. After a full 30 seconds like this, Sarah heard Chuck clear his throat and shift his weight. Jamie's eyes went to Chuck, and Sarah ran at her opponent. Their bodies met with a loud "_smack!" _sound. Jamie seemed hardly caught off guard by the attack, and barely gave any ground. She pushed against Sarah who landed a punch to her stomach and Jamie grunted, the air leaving her. She attempted to spin away, but Sarah held her tightly. Jamie lifted her elbow and slammed it into the side of Sarah's face, and Sarah ducked, spinning her leg out to sweep Jamie's feet out from under her. As Jamie hit the ground, she was already moving, spinning to the right, away from Walker who was recovering from Jamie's elbow attack. Jamie hopped up to a crouching position, watching Sarah, slightly out of breath. She was surprised at the predatory look in Sarah's eyes, as if Walker were pretending she was fighting Jamie for a different reason. Who knew, maybe she was?

"Bring it, Walker," Jamie breathed. Sarah blinked and returned to a standing position, which Jamie mirrored. Chuck's face was filled with concern as he spoke.

"Hey, guys, I think that's good."

"Be quiet, Chuck," Sarah responded. Jamie took off toward her, closing the distance between them in a second. But Sarah was already meeting her halfway, readying her arms for a series of punches. As the first punch came for Jamie, it hit only air. Bamber dropped to the ground, using her hands to support her weight she planted her legs on Sarah's stomach and lifted, hoping to send Sarah over her own head. It started to work, but Sarah was too quick for that, just kicking down at Jamie Sarah connected with Jamie's thigh. _Damn, those boots hurt. _Jamie thought as she kicked out at Sarah, who had already moved before Jamie was halfway there. Sarah was quick, really quick. But Jamie could catch her if she got the chance. Jamie rolled over once and used her arms to propel herself forward onto her feet. Sarah's foot was already trying to catch Jamie's gut. Jamie crouched again and swept the one leg Sarah was supporting herself on out from under her. As Sarah hit the ground, Jamie was on top of her, a rock in her right hand and she had effectively pinned Sarah to the ground. Sarah stared up at her, breathing heavily. Well, they both were.

"Walker, be glad I've decided not to mess up your pretty face," Jamie said, keeping the rock high in her hand.

Casey snorted.

"Casey, sometimes I wonder if you even like girls." Jamie heard Chuck say.

"Sorry, Chuck, I'm not available." Casey started to leave and Jamie smirked, knowing victory was hers.

"Guess I get to count you out, Walker," Jamie said and got off Sarah. She turned to follow Casey. Just as she took one step forward though, a knife was at her throat and Sarah was whispering in her ear.

"Don't you _dare_ _ever _count me out, Bamber." Sarah hissed. Jamie noticed Chuck's face looked very fearful, she could only imagine what Sarah looked like right now. Jamie had thoroughly pissed her off. The knife was removed and sheathed in Sarah's boot. Jamie started for the place where Casey stood again, a smirk on his face. "Oh, and Bamber," Sarah called out; Jamie stopped but didn't turn to look at Sarah. "Be glad I didn't mess up your pretty _neck_."

"Ha," Jamie said humorlessly, and started for her car. She was very upset with herself. She'd just been beaten by Sarah Walker. It was her first defeat since training.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck immediately went over to her. Sarah was touched by how he was _still _concerned for her, even after what had happened. Sarah nodded. Truth was, Jamie's punches hurt more than anything she'd experienced from another female. Sarah was sure to be sore tomorrow. Chuck saw right through her lie.

"Let me help you," He said and grabbed her arm. "Ellie would freak out if I didn't. Well, after she died from finding out you were just fighting." Sarah followed him without resistance. _How can him helping me make anything worse? _

"Good job, Walker," Casey said as they passed.

"Thanks, Casey,"

"Work all day on that line?"

"Nope, just a few minutes," Sarah chuckled along with Chuck. Casey just smirked still.

"I'm beginning to think he can't laugh," Chuck stated as he continued to hold her arm and help her down the path.

"Chuck, I'm not an old grandma. I can walk down the hill by myself." Sarah said, trying to pull away from his grip.

"Sarah, please let me help you? Just to make me feel better at least?" Chuck looked at her with pleading eyes and Sarah was lost in them. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, with Sarah trying to muster up the will to tell him no. But she couldn't.

"Alright," She sighed.

"You're a trooper," Chuck laughed.

"I know," Sarah replied and noticed he was holding her hand now. In a most protective way. _Chuck, why are you always so wonderful? _A small part of Sarah felt so in love with him right there it actually scared her. Here Chuck was, even after she'd hurt him so badly, taking care of her and making sure she was okay. Chuck was definitely too good for Sarah Walker. After they reached the end of the hill, Chuck still didn't release Sarah's hand. He held it all the way to her car.

"Sarah, I want to drive you home." Chuck stated, it kind of caught Sarah off guard.

"Huh?" Sarah stuttered.

"I want to take you home. And if you refuse that, I will still show up at your door whether you like it or not. I want to make sure you take care of yourself." Despite the way he was _telling _her what they were going to do; his tone still carried that _only if you want to_ tone. _Chuck, you don't realize how much I want to. _Sarah soon found herself rationalizing. _I do need help. I know my nose is bleeding and I just want him around. Nothing has to happen. Nothing will happen. _

"Okay," She finally said.

"Really?" Chuck was completely surprised.

"Really. Where is your car?"

"I rode with Jamie. Can I drive, please?"

"You what?"

"Did I do something wrong? I just didn't want to bring the Herder."

"No, its fine." Sarah looked at her keys, then back at Chuck. "Not _one _scratch, almost scratch, or near scratch. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Chuck opened her door for her and then sat in the driver's seat. "Let's get you home." He smiled and they started for Sarah's room.

Jamie watched Chuck and Sarah drive off. _Now what is Sarah doing taking him home with her? That's just asking for trouble. _A part of her wanted to go to Sarah's room and see exactly what happened. Maybe she would. _That would be a trip worth taking. _Jamie saw Casey leave in a suburban. Jamie knew exactly what she would do. She smiled as she got into her Mustang and drove out of the park.

* * *

**What will happen at Sarah's room? Will she have another lapse in judgment or will she completely shut Chuck down again? Will Jamie go to Sarah's hotel room? What will she see? And who is Linus? **


	5. Capture

**

* * *

**

Thanks to Wepdiggy for beta'ing this chapter! He does a fantastic job, helps me learn alot :)

**Here is chapter 5, filled with romance, angst, and a slightly annoying Agent (I'll let you guys figure out which one I mean :P) anyways, please review! That is my biggest reward. It makes me write faster too ;)**

* * *

**Sarah's Room**

**Burbank, California**

**14:07**

**August 12th**

Sarah unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in. Chuck had driven as fast as traffic would permit so he could get her home and relaxed. She didn't know why he was fretting over her injuries so much; she'd had far worse than a few scratches and bruises. Sarah turned to Chuck and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for taking all this trouble. I appreciate it." She said, nodding her head gently, trying to get him to leave. It wasn't that she didn't want him here with her; it was just that it wouldn't be good if Chuck spent more time than necessary over at Sarah's place. Not only would it make it more difficult for Sarah to keep her emotions in check, Jamie might get suspicious.

"Do you need anything else? Ice?" Chuck asked, his brown eyes showing how much he cared. Sarah had to force herself not to look in them, because she could lose herself in them and God knows what could happen then.

Sarah shook her head, her voice momentarily leaving her. Chuck hesitated, as if he were fighting with himself. Sarah didn't want them to end on a bad note. Every inch of her heart screamed for a peaceful goodbye, and Sarah knew that it was possible if she acted now. Sarah reached out her hand slowly, taking Chuck's and looking at his face. She focused on his nose, because his eyes were the danger zone.

"I'm fine, Chuck. Thank you for still caring. I'm so-" A lump entered Sarah throat, and after a couple attempts she was able to swallow it. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Chuck squeezed her hand, a pained smile coming across his face. "I'm sorry too. All this is my fault, if I could have just listened to you, none of this would have happened."

"No!" Sarah said. , iIt came out louder and more forcefully than she had intended and it startled them both. "No," She said again, softer this time. "Nothing is your fault. I'm the agent, I've been trained to resist my emotions and you haven't. You simply do what you want." Sarah lifted her free hand to Chuck's face. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

The moment grew slightly awkward, neither Chuck nor Sarah knowing what to do. Sarah released Chuck's hand and let her other fall to her side. She selfishly wanted to find a way to keep Chuck here longer. "You know," She started, clearing her throat. "Some ice would be good. I'm going to get a shower and I think I will need some ice for my shoulder." This was true. When Jamie had pinned Sarah to the ground, Sarah's right shoulder had landed on a rock.

Chuck's face brightened. He was happy to have something to do. "I'll get some ice ready. You bet." He grabbed the ice bucket Sarah kept by her door. "You go ahead and shower and I'll get an ice pack ready." He left the room, heading for the ice machine.

Sarah sighed at her own selfishness. _I want our relationship to end on the best of terms, though, so I need to do this_. Sarah didn't care that she knew sub-consciously that she was just buying more time with the man she'd regretfully come to love.

* * *

**Outside Sarah's Room**

**Burbank, California**

**14:14**

**August 12th **

Jamie saw Chuck leave Sarah's room from the hallway corner she was peeking around. She had justified her coming here by deciding it was the best way to protect Chuck. God knew what might happen if him and Sarah had too much alone time. There weren't many ways to make a hardened agent shed tears, but Sarah's relationship with Chuck had made Sarah do so, and so Jamie was determined Sarah didn't slip up. She had noticed Chuck had an ice bucket. Wonder what that is about. Ice for Sarah's bruises, maybe? She smirked. She only had one still aching pain in her body and it rested in her leg. I hate fighting around rocks.

Jamie saw Chuck stop and begin to get ice. She chuckled as he impatiently tapped his foot and sung some song softly. But that also made Jamie slightly uneasy. Something good must be happening between Walker and Chuck in the hotel room. She quickly decided to stay as long as Chuck did. Chuck's cell phone rang and he answered. It was his sister. He turned his back to the ice machine and walked around the hall corner, leaving the ice bucket unattended. His voice faded as he went for what Jamie figured must be the coke machine down the adjacent hall.

_Now or never. _Jamie grabbed the bug she was keeping in her pocket and ran silently for the ice bucket, she stuck the bug on the hollow inside of the handle and quickly ran back to her hiding spot. Chuck came back just as she rounded the corner, phone off and a Coke in his hand.

Chuck finished his ice fetching and started back for Sarah's room. He was smiling and still singing that song, his face brighter than a Christmas tree. As he entered the room, he didn't realize the door hadn't latched, and it was left cracked.

_Lucky for me. _Now Jamie could have a visual rather than just audio. Chuck's shadow disappeared from the door and Jamie approached the cracked door. Chuck sat on the bed, making an ice pack. Jamie settled in to watch, her bug working wonderfully sending sound into the ear bud she placed in her ear.

* * *

**Sarah's Room**

**Burbank, California**

**14:32**

**August 12th **

Chuck waited for Sarah to finally exit the shower, the water had stopped a few minutes ago and he waited for her to finish dressing. He was happy that Sarah had let him stay; he wanted to make sure she was okay. There was this strange look in her eye, but he couldn't place what it meant. He only hoped it was a good look. He had made a nice ice pack with a few hand towels and the ice from the hall machine. He hoped it worked.

Finally the door opened and Sarah walked out dressed in a t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts. She smiled at him and Chuck reached the ice pack toward her. "The Bartowski special ice pack."

"You Bartowski's have a special for everything." Sarah noted playfully, sitting beside him on the bed and taking the ice pack.

"Well we are a special kind of people," He smiled, and Sarah lowered the ice from her face.

Sarah grew suddenly serious. "Yes, you are." Her eyes met his and Chuck could hardly breathe. Her blue eyes were very intense and Chuck didn't know how to think anymore. He noticed that their hands had met, both of them unconsciously reaching for each other, wanting that wonderful contact they could never get enough of.

"Don't go," Chuck whispered, inching forward ever slightly.

"Chuck, I have to," Chuck could barely hear her speak, her voice was so low.

"No, actually, you don't." Chuck's heart leap when Sarah leaned toward him. Their fingers were entwined and their bodies were twisted at strange angles so they could face each other. Sarah offered no protest to his statement, just leaned in to meet him halfway. Chuck's free hand began stroking her forearm, and their lips brushed.

Chuck could no longer breathe. Sarah pulled back from their very soft kiss and looked him in the eyes, and Chuck stayed quiet, fearing she'd pull away. But she leaned toward him again, and Chuck caught a look in her eyes that told him this kiss would be much more than their last. He leaned in, eyes closing, preparing himself to love the agent who'd stolen his heart.

But suddenly, Sarah's was on top of him, rolling them both to the side of the bed that was by the wall. They hit the ground and he felt Sarah stiffen in his hands. "Stay here," She hissed in his ear.

"Humph?" Chuck stuttered and Sarah gripped his hand tightly, bringing her head up slightly to peek over the bed.

"Someone is here," She whispered. "And outside of my door." She looked back at him. "Stay," Chuck suddenly felt like a dog, being ordered around, but he nodded. Sarah's hand slid under the pillow on her bed and she pulled out a throwing knife. She stood and quietly and went to the door. Chuck hadn't heard anything, probably due to the rush in his ears. He watched as Sarah neared the door, and he grew concerned. _What if it's FULCRUM and she gets hurt? _how would FULCRUM have found them here?

"Sarah," He whispered, and her hand flew up motioning for him to shut up. She peered through the crack in the door and Chuck suddenly realized that he'd left the door cracked. _Crap! Is that what Sarah is concerned about? _hand went to the door and she cursed as she opened it. Outside laid Jamie in a heap.

"Jamie!" Chuck cried and jumped off of the floor, running to where the other agent lay. When he reached her he shook her with a hand. Sarah remained quiet and Chuck looked at her, unhappy with the look he saw on her face. "Sarah?" He questioned and she dropped into a crouch, looking up and down the hall.

"Get her inside, Chuck," Sarah spoke finally and stood, starting up the hall toward the ice machine. Chuck obeyed and pulled Jamie into the hotel room, grunting from her weight. She was heavier than Sarah by probably twenty pounds, but it was all muscle. When he got her on the bed he got some of the ice that had melted into water and poured it on her face, like the movies. He was pleasantly surprised when it worked. Jamie started coughing and turned onto her side to be able to breathe.

"Jamie?" Chuck asked, reaching for her. Jamie grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed, effectively pinning him down with one move and pressed down on his arm painfully. "Ow!" Chuck squeaked.

"Bamber!" Sarah yelled, slamming the door. "Get off of the asset!" Jamie suddenly seemed to realize that she was on top of Chuck, and she quickly released him. Her eyes were alert and she seemed extremely angry.

"What the hell happened?" Sarah asked Jamie, who was now looking out Sarah's window.

"I fainted," She replied sarcastically.

"What?" Chuck asked, getting off the bed, rubbing his arm and looking at Sarah. Jamie turned back to them.

"While you were about to get busy with Chuck," She said venomously to Sarah, "Someone incapacitated me."

"Why were you here?" Sarah's eyes flashed darkly.

"Doing my job. _Protecting _asset, even from _you_." Jamie growled and Sarah seemed slightly taken aback.

"You came here to watch _me_?!" Chuck cringed and could see how bad this could get, but he didn't know what to say. He simply walked over to Sarah and turned to face Jamie.

"Let's deal with that later," He started, hoping to get them to stop arguing. "Do you know who conked you?"

Jamie shook her head. "No, but he was good enough that I didn't hear him."

"'Cause you were _so _," Sarah said, her fists clinched tightly.

"Ever think what might have happened to lover boy if I hadn't have been there? Maybe a bullet to the brain? Maybe worse. Capture?" Jamie hissed and Sarah looked down at the ground as if that hadn't occurred to her yet.

"Well, let's go find him." Chuck said and started for the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jamie and Sarah snapped in unison, Chuck blinked, surprised. But he stepped away from the door. Sarah stepped up to him and said softer.

"Stay here where it's safe, Bamber and I will find whoever it was that hit her." Chuck nodded and Jamie and Sarah left the room in a hurry. He sighed and sat on the bed, ready to wait for awhile.

* * *

**Classified Location**

**Classified Location**

**14:46**

**August 12****th**

Bryce hated waiting. He was much too impatient for waiting. Sarah was the only one who was able to keep him from constantly moving, and the way she used to keep him occupied was one of the most enjoyable ways. Bryce smiled as he thought back to when the beautiful blonde had worked with him. He missed those days, the days of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. That's why he'd jumped at the opportunity to work with Sarah again. He wasn't sure why she would have requested to join him, but he didn't care. General Beckman had contacted him and told him that Sarah had asked to join him in his quest to take down FULCRUM, and he had been pleased…no, _thrilled_. _Sarah Walker wants to bring back the team. _wasn't sure why Sarah would leave Chuck like that though, that kind of disconcerted him. _What happened? Did she grow bored? That isn't like Sarah to leave because of boredom. Did she just miss me?_Bryce hoped that was it, hoped that Sarah Walker cared for him as much as he loved her. He felt for Chuck, he knew how much Chuck had fallen for Sarah. Just like Bryce.

Bryce smiled at the memory of Sarah's grin. The way she could light up a room when she felt like it. The way she looked in the morning. They way she moaned with pleasure during sex. How beautiful she was in the afterglow. Just the way she snuggled up to him when she was cold. He loved it. He loved her. Bryce had never told her, that he was so sensitive to how she felt, but he was. He wanted her to be happy, even at the cost of his own happiness. _I love you, Sarah Walker. I know I've never told you, that subject was sorta off limits to us. But, I swear, I will show you when you come here. _got goose bumps just thinking about Sarah, remembering how she tasted, how she smelled. _God, I'm so stupid! _thought, but grinned nonetheless.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Sarah's Hotel**

**Burbank, California**

**15:00**

**August 12****th**

Sarah gritted her teeth and was annoyed with the circumstances she'd gotten herself into again. She'd done it _again_! She'd let herself get so wrapped up in Chuck that she'd forgotten her duty. She was glad her and Bamber had split up to look over the opposite ends of the hotel. She didn't want to deal with the other Agent right now. She had contacted Casey and told him what happened; leaving out certain details and Casey said he'd check the apartments to make sure they weren't compromised.

Sarah wasn't able to focus on her task. Her mind kept drifting. She realized it was because she was so worried about Chuck, hoping he was okay in her room. _Stay out of trouble. _thought, as she rounded a corner. She'd grabbed a gun this time around, and still had her knife in her hand. She was still dressed in the t-shirt and shorts she had on in her room. Her hair was still wet and her feet were still warm and slightly red from the extremely hot water she had showered in, trying to calm herself down enough to be able to face Chuck without jumping him or crying.

She shook herself as if that would chase Chuck from her mind and she re-focused on her task. Find the bogey that had compromised Sarah's room. That means she'd have to relocated. Probably to Chuck's room. She sighed. That was just what they needed: more time to have to be together. That would be hard.

She continued searching, gun in hand, listening for sounds of people. As she rounded a corner of the hall, she saw a man dart into the stairs. She took off after him and reached the door in time to see him enter the floor above her. She wished she had a way to communicate with Bamber. She entered the stairwell and ran up them, brushing past another person who grumbled something about "prostitutes". _I don't even look like one! _She thought as she entered the next floor. _Dammit! _The man was gone.

Jamie reached the door to Sarah's room the same time as Sarah; both were breathless due to their running. "See anything?" Jamie asked after a moment of breathing.

"No," Sarah grumbled.

"Negative for me too. I thought I saw a suspicious character, but, it turned out to be nothing."

"I saw someone too, but he escaped."

"Nice job, Walker," Jamie snapped. That earned her a dark glare. Something struck Jamie's thoughts just then. "Shouldn't Chuck be out here by now asking fifty questions?"

Sarah was suddenly alarmed and started to turn the knob, they both almost choked when it was locked. "Chuck!" Sarah yelled, banging on the door.

No answer.

"Chuck!" Jamie cried out and kicked at the door, it gave a little and Sarah stepped away to give Jamie more room. Jamie then noticed Sarah was still barefoot. Jamie kicked again and the door flew open with a loud crack.

"Chuck?" Sarah called out and ran into the room before Jamie could even get her foot down. She heard Sarah gasp and saw her freeze. Jamie ran through the door and cursed when she saw what had given Sarah pause.

Blood. On the bed. On the floor. There was a trail to the window.

"Chuck," Sarah whimpered, frozen for a split second longer before rushing to the open window. She arrived in time to see only a black car pulling from the parking lot. "Chuck!" She screamed and ran for the door, but Jamie blocked her off.

"Stop it." Jamie said calmly.

"Get out of my way!"

Jamie shook her head. "You need to get dressed. We need to get Casey and _then _'ll chase down the douches that took Chuck. Got it?" Jamie was alarmed at the way Sarah was reacting. The woman looked desperate and, honestly, crazy. "It's the only way to actually get to Chuck." _If he's still alive. _left that off for Sarah's benefit.

Sarah seemed to finally get some thoughts together and started to get dressed, flinging her clothes off right in front of Jamie. It bothered neither one and Jamie waited quietly. When Sarah was dressed in more fitting clothes they started for Jamie's car.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**Burbank, California**

**15:30**

**August 12****th**

Chuck was dizzy. His head throbbed and he was certain that he tasted blood in his mouth. He also was sure that there was blood caked to the side of his face. He could smell it everywhere too. _Sarah? _his first coherent thought. _No, Sarah is at the hotel. She's safe with Jamie and Casey._He was relieved that Sarah was okay. He knew however that he wasn't okay, wasn't going to be okay. He was captured by FULCRUM and they were going to torture him to find out whatever they needed to. He wasn't going to say anything. He would keep Sarah in his thoughts. _Yeah, Chuck, good idea. Imagine Sarah and I'll be okay. I can survive this. Sarah! God, Sarah, where are you? _moaned at the pain in his head.

"Mister Carmichael, how nice to meet you finally." Chuck didn't know where the voice was coming from. He was in a big room, because those words echoed. _Warehouse? _"Mister Carmichael." The male voice spoke again. "It's not nice to ignore people."

"Uhhhgg," Chuck moaned.

"Oh yes, I apologize for the way you were taken. I have a brute in my company." The man's voice was educated British.

"Oh," Chuck was only able to say. _Sarah. _"Sarah." He said before he realize what he was doing.

"Oh, Agent Walker?" The man began. "She's safe. We didn't detain her. She'll be okay as long as you co-operate. Sound good? I'd hate to mess up a face that beautiful, or kill the woman you care for."

"Who are you?" Chuck asked his vision as just starting to return.

"You can call me, Linus. Now, what do you know about Agent Jamie Bamber?"

* * *

**Will Sarah find Chuck's location? What if Linus has to resort to torture with Chuck? Will he be able to handle it? Why has Linus been following Jamie and why does he want her so badly? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Shadows

**Chapter 6!! **

**Again thanks to Wepdiggy for his super awesome beta skittles (uh, skills, if you don't know that lingo ;) ) **

**Let see, we have some Charah in this chapter! A little backstory for Jamie and team B finally meet Linus. Hope you guys enjoy! Review, review, review :P**

**

* * *

**

**Castle**

**Burbank, California**

**16:42**

**August 12****th**

Sarah stood in Castle. Their meeting with Beckman hadn't gone well and they'd almost been taken off the assignment. It took all three of them to persuade Beckman that they could rescue Chuck. Sarah had been quiet most of the time since Chuck's capture, her mind running through all the things they should have done differently. She didn't notice Casey trying to get her attention.

"Walker!" Casey shouted.

"What?" Sarah replied, bringing herself out of her stupor.

Casey growled. "Never mind, I'll do it." Then he walked over to one of their computers, typing in a command. "The last place Chuck's watch sent us his location was in a group of warehouses here," He pointed at the screen and zoomed in on the location.

"Any good FULCRUM agent would know to check Chuck for bugs and GPS." Jamie stated, stepping over to where Casey was. "That doesn't make sense. I doubt we're going to get that lucky. Trap or diversion is what I'm calling it as."

Casey nodded. "What do you think?" He turned to Sarah, who was staring at the screen.

"Bamber's right. It's either a trap or a diversion. I'm leaning for trap. FULCRUM doesn't know that Chuck's the Intersect, so they are probably trying to lure us three in for whatever reason." Sarah quickly realized her mistake and grimaced.

"The _what_?" Jamie's voice rose an octave. "You're saying that is why Chuck Bartowski is important? Oh my god," Jamie's hand went to her face. "If someone would have told me _that _Chuck wouldn't be in this position."

Casey shot Sarah a deadly look that said, "Way to go, Walker." and Sarah frowned. _You can't help Chuck if you're spouting his secrets everywhere, Sarah! _She sighed and nodded at Jamie.

"Yes, Chuck is the human Intersect. Now shut up about it." Sarah snapped and Jamie stared at her, as if Sarah's words were hard to process. "I don't care if that set-up is a trap; I'm going in to get Chuck." The blonde looked at Casey and was relieved to see his approval.

"I can set up some backup in case we need it," Casey replied.

Jamie nodded. "I'm in," the slightly shorter woman said. "Maybe this will shed some light on who did this." She added quietly, chewing on her fingernails.

"I'm going to go back over to my room, see if maybe I missed anything, and get some extra clothes. Just in case I need them." Sarah spoke and started for the door. Casey went straight for his guns and Jamie went to the computer.

Sarah drove to her hotel, her eyes misty the whole way. Her jaw was set grimly and her body was rigid. She had to rescue Chuck before anything could happen to him. The thought of him being injured...or worse...sent cold shivers up her spine. _Hang on, Chuck. I _will _save you. _Sarah choked as an image of Chuck lifeless body entered her mind. No. She _was _going to rescue Chuck and he _was _going to be okay.

As she entered her hotel she was sure she must look pretty intimidating to the other patrons and workers, because she didn't see anyone looking at her or offering her smiles like they usually did. But she didn't care what any of them thought, all she cared about was Chuck.

She entered her room and stared at the blood. _Poor Chuck. _She could only imagine his reaction when he realized what had happened to him. He hated blood. She did a quick re-examination of the room, going by the window to look at the way the abductor escaped. _He must have come in and found Chuck alone, attacked him and then escaped with him. I'm so sorry, Chuck. _No matter what Sarah did, she always ended up hurting Chuck. She went back to the bed and dropped onto it, staring at her room, feeling so desperate to know Chuck was safe she felt like she'd explode.

Then something caught her attention, a note, sticking out from under the edge of her bed. She quickly pulled it out and saw it was blank, she flipped it and read:

"_Got one of your team. But we still aren't even, Agent Bamber. I'll keep his GPS on so you will know where to find me. Let's finish what we started in Tokyo. But this time, you'll die. -Linus."_

_What the hell? This guy is after _Bamber_? Chuck is captured right now because of _her_? _Sarah jumped up and ran for her door. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed Casey, as the phone rang she reached her car and began the drive back to Castle.

"Casey, secure," Casey's gruff voice answered.

"Casey, I know who kidnapped Chuck. Is Jamie still there?"

"Yes,"

"Good, she'll want to see this." Sarah hung up and floored the gas pedal; they had no time to lose.

* * *

**Warehouse in Burbank**

**Burbank, California**

**17:00**

**August 12****th**

"Mister Carmichael, you test my patience." Linus huffed. He didn't want to start any kind of torture just yet; an agent of Carmichael's standard would not easily be broken by torture.

"I'm sorry; I don't know anything about her. She's new." Was the only answer Linus got from the agent and that was ten minutes ago, he refused to speak now. Linus had kept himself in the shadows, not wanting Carmichael to see his face. He didn't want to be identifiable by the agent, but that didn't stop him from letting two of his agents step up and throw the occasional slap at Carmichael when he made a smart remark, back when the agent was _talking_. Charles wasn't making this easy.

"Charles-and I am going to call you Charles whether you like it or not-I want this to be over already. My fight is with Miss Bamber, not you or your girlfriend. Or the other guy that resembles a bear."

Charles snorted and just stared at him. Linus sighed. "You're team will be here soon. Unfortunately, I won't need you after they arrive. Have a good evening; it will be your last." Linus turned and left the room, leaving Charles hanging from the ceiling. _Oh, well, any information he could have given me would have been a benefit, but, I'll do just fine without any. _He smiled. Everything was set into place, soon he'd have Bamber killed for her betrayal and the Elders would praise him. If, for some reason, the team Carmichael was with didn't show up tonight, Linus would just torture the agent for some release of the anger that had built up over the last two years. That would be a nice change.

* * *

**Castle**

**Burbank, California**

**17:10**

**August 12****th**

"What did you find, Sarah?" Jamie asked, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"This," Sarah put the note on the table with more force than necessary. Jamie's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," She whispered.

"Mind telling us who Linus is?" Sarah was furious that this was happening because of Jamie's past. She was supposed to protect Chuck, not bring new enemies to harm him! Jamie was silent for a moment, as if putting her thoughts together, she then spoke.

"Linus was my old FULCRUM contact." She dropped her head to look at the floor.

"You were FULCRUM?!" Sarah's blue eyes flashed angrily. _What was Beckman thinking?! This was a stupid move! Any ex FULCRUM agent is going to have dark shadows!_

Jamie nodded. "Yes," she said, then added quickly. "But, I left them! Over two years ago. Linus was the person I reported to. I had a partner, too. When both of us went AWOL, Linus took it personally. He's probably been hunting me ever since, but I thought he'd be on one of the false leads that the CIA set up. Guess I was wrong."

"You think!" Sarah added sarcastically. "Now Chuck is in danger because of _you_. You're supposed to protect Chuck, not bring him to more harm." She was surprised Jamie just stood there, letting Sarah berate her. Then she thought of something. "Who was your partner?"

"Jack Carter." Jamie said quietly. "We were assigned to infiltrate a CIA post in Tokyo and assassinate a visiting General. It was just a cover business, where people didn't do anything close to what they said they were. Jack and I infiltrated the building with little difficulty, which we found odd but continued in our mission. We reached the office where the general was, and killed all his body guards. It was too easy. Jack and I went over to where the general was hiding under a table and we realized...he had his granddaughters with him, he was holding them, begging for us to not hurt them. And Jack and I-we-we just couldn't do it, couldn't kill the general and his grandkids. Linus was screaming at us to finish the job, but Jack and I took out our ear buds. We both knew we were done, knew we were sick of killing and trying to get empty promises fulfilled. So we ran wherever we had too, for about six months." Jamie stopped and took a breath, leaning on the table, still staring at the note.

"And then, the CIA found us, invited us into the States and promised protection. They teamed Jack and I up, and had us started on destroying FULCRUM one mission at a time. But...Linus found us, found Jack all alone in an alley. Jack and I were on our way to meet right then, but, Linus took him away." Jamie's eyes were pooled and she exhaled deeply. "I found Jack, three days later. He was in a dumpster, naked. He'd been tortured in the most horrific ways, and killed slowly." Her voice caught and for the first time, Sarah pitied the woman. She'd lost her partner. Just like Sarah, except worse. Casey stood, quiet.

"I understand, Jamie. I'm sorry you lost your partner. I do understand what that is like." Sarah said comfortingly. "But we need to end Linus now, so here is your chance to get revenge for Jack. I know I'd want too." She thought of Chuck, in a dumpster like Jack, and her stomach knotted around itself.

Jamie nodded. "Yes. I am ready." Jamie straightened out and grabbed a Glock that lay on the table beside her. She pulled back the top and cocked the gun. "Let's go rescue Chuck."

* * *

**Warehouse in Burbank**

**Burbank, California**

**20:09**

**August 12****th**

Jamie looked out the window of Casey's suburban at the towering warehouse that held Chuck and the man she hated more than anything. She was certain tonight that she'd either kill Linus, or he'd kill her. Tonight was the night she'd been waiting for for over a year. She could still see Jack's lifeless eyes staring up at her from the dumpster. It still made her weep, but not as viscously as she had that first night, when she was lying in bed alone for the first time in six months. Jack had been everything to her. Now Linus would pay. But maybe she'd keep him around, seriously wound him but not kill him. Maybe then she would do everything to him that he had done to Jack. She'd see if she got the opportunity. Sarah had been courteous to her ever since she had shared her story. It made Jamie like the other woman more. She understood what Jamie had gone through, however that had come to pass, and now Jamie felt like Sarah could be trusted. The way Sarah had been acting since Chuck went missing made Jamie understand how much Sarah cared for the nerd. As much as Jamie had for Jack, if not more.

"Are you ready?" Sarah asked from the middle seat of the suburban, Jamie turned her head to face the other agent and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Remember the plan, ladies," Casey spoke and slowly opened his door. "Stick together." He looked at Sarah and then Jamie. Both of them had their motivations for running off on their own.

"Okay," Jamie said and stepped out of the car. They had decided they really didn't need to get in totally unnoticed, since Linus was expecting them and wanted them to make it in-or so Jamie had predicted-they decided to just get in, by whatever means.

"First priority is Chuck," Sarah reminded. And Casey grunted.

"Buy moron had better kiss my feet after this."

"Casey, no one would kiss your feet, no matter what you did for them."

"Shhh!" Jamie hissed. _Let's try to not alert the entire block to our presence, please? _Sarah and Casey followed Jamie's lead who headed for a side door that was by a broken street lamp. She turned knob to find it locked. "Locked." She stated and turned to Sarah, who immediately dropped to her knees and began to pick the lock. Sarah had the fastest record for lock picking everything, so Jamie would leave all that up to the other woman. Two seconds, Sarah was done. Jamie would congratulate her later. The trio entered the door, finding shelves that they could cover themselves behind. Jamie crouched and squinted to see. Shapes slowly formed as her eyes started to adjust to the abrupt darkness. She looked to her right at Sarah, whose face was grim and determined.

"Let's go," Sarah whispered and started forward, barely coming off of the ground. Jamie followed, hoping that there'd be some light soon, she hated the dark. They entered a hall, and Jamie stiffened, ready to dodge, attack, or roll, whatever the situation called for. Office doors lined the hall, some had names on them, some not. Jamie didn't bother reading the names; she just passed the doors as they came. Suddenly Sarah stopped and inhaled sharply.

"What?" Jamie questioned. Sarah pointed her finger at the name on a door to their right.

"Carmichael," Sarah said.

"And?"

"Chuck calls himself Charles Carmichael on missions."

"Oh," Jamie stepped up to the door and got close to be able to read it better. Sure enough, it read "Charles Carmichael". Sarah stepped up to the door and brought her leg up. "Wait," Jamie commanded and Sarah's leg dropped slightly.

"Why? Chuck's in there!" Sarah hissed.

"Uh, anyone else here remember this is obviously a trap?" Jamie asked sarcastically and Casey grunted. "I'll take that as a yes," She spoke after looking at Casey. Sarah sighed and set her foot back on the ground.

"So, what's your great plan? Stand here?" Sarah's face showed the anger she hid from her voice.

"Just bear with me. I know Linus, okay? If he wants me, then I should go in first. I honestly don't care if he gets a crack at me and then you guys will be able to actually rescue Chuck. I want him safe too, Sarah." Jamie let the concern she felt for Chuck enter her voice. Surely Sarah could understand why Jamie wanted to go first.

Finally Sarah nodded. "Go," she stepped back and brought her gun up level with her chest, and waited for Jamie to make her move. Jamie inhaled and exhaled once before putting her hand cautiously on the door knob then turning it slowly and trying to keep it as quiet as possible. She opened the door very slowly, bringing her gun up, ready to fire if need be. She stepped in, followed by Sarah and Casey, and immediately saw Chuck hanging from the ceiling, eyes closed and from her distance Jamie couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Her eyes went to Sarah, and it looked at if the woman was about to die right there, but then she was moving toward Chuck.

"Chuck?" Sarah said breathlessly and reached him. She worked to get his hands out of the cuffs which kept him up. She picked the lock and managed to catch Chuck as he fell, but she fell to the floor under the weight and was soon sitting on the floor, petting Chuck's face. "Chuck," she repeated. Casey scanned the room keeping his gun raised and then relaxed a little when there was no detectable threat. Jamie watched Sarah with concern, praying they weren't too late.

Sarah shook Chuck, her eyes pooling just a little. Chuck wasn't in too bad of shape; he had no apparent bruises or wounds. But that didn't mean anything. "Chuck wake up!" Sarah pleaded, more forcefully this time. Desperate almost. Her breath caught when Chuck's eyes fluttered open.

"Sarah?" He asked, and Walker broke out into a relieved smile.

"Yes, Chuck. It's me. I told you I'd always protect you, didn't I?" Sarah gently wiped away a single tear that had slid down her cheek and Jamie stood there, realizing just how strong Sarah's bond was to Chuck. It reminded her of the way her and Jack had been.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. Sarah's hands still hadn't left Chuck's face, and she cradled him like he was the most important treasure in the world.

"What happened?" Sarah's voice took on a very protective edge.

"He wants Jamie," Chuck began. "This guy, Linus, wants Jamie. He wouldn't say why, but, this was just a set up for her. He doesn't care about you or Casey, just her."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just asked me questions. "I didn't tell him anything though."

"Why were you passed out?" Sarah asked, quizzically.

Even from the angle Jamie was at, she could see the blush enter Chuck's cheeks. "I fainted,"

Sarah almost laughed and nodded. "Good," She started to help him up. "Let's get you home."

Jamie gritted her teeth. There was no way she was leaving this building without seeing Linus. She had to make him pay.

"Let's go, Bamber." Casey said to her as if he was reading her mind. Jamie looked at him, considering telling him to go to hell. But, she nodded.

"Fine," she said, and started for the door. Casey looked caught off guard by her lack of a fight. Sarah got Chuck up and they headed for the door, opening it and heading down the hall from where they came.

"Wait!" Chuck's hand flew up, they all froze.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Look," He pointed at another office door, this one read; "Jamie Bamber/Jack Carter". "Who's Jack Carter?" Chuck asked, looking at Jamie.

"Let's just go," Jamie said through clenched teeth.

"I'm with you," Chuck said and Sarah, Casey and him started running out of the hall. They didn't even look to see if Jamie was following him. She didn't follow them, couldn't follow them. She had other plans.

She went back to her and Jack's door and began opening it.

* * *

"Where's Jamie?!" Chuck asked, alarmed, once they had reached Casey's suburban and realized the agent wasn't with them.

Casey growled. "Women and their personal vendettas," He muttered and looked at Sarah. "Stay," He started back for the warehouse, and Chuck could tell from his posture he was ready to drag her back if he had too.

Sarah quickly brought his attention back to her. "Chuck, let's get in the suburban and out of harms way." She took his hand and opened the side door, pushing him into the middle seat. She shut the door and got into the passenger seat and was silent.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, after a moment of quiet.

"Yeah?" Sarah answered but didn't look at him; her eyes were fixed on the door to the warehouse.

"Thanks," he said, putting a hand on her arm. She turned her body so she could look at him.

"You don't have to thank me, Chuck. This is my job."

Chuck's face fell a bit. _Her job. She wouldn't save me if it wasn't her job? _

"And even if it wasn't," Sarah started, putting a hand on his. "I'd still come for you." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she gave him a little smile and turned back around. Chuck smiled, not caring if it was a goofy one or not.

"I still want to thank you though it still isn't enough; words are never enough for me to feel like I've thanked you the right way." He said, looking down at the seat that separated them. She smiled at him from the mirror in the visor she had pulled down and positioned so she could see him.

"You're so sweet, Chuck." She said and her smile grew. Chuck gulped; he wanted to show her how thankful he was. He was clumsy with words; they never came to him in the right ways. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, knowing that was the closest she'd probably let him get to kissing her. She looked at him and he figured she must be surprised; he blushed and offered her a boyish shrug.

Sarah smiled and turned her attention back to the door.

Jamie entered the room, a single desk occupying the office. Her eyes fell to the photos on the desk and her blood began to boil. It was pictures, of her and Jack. She didn't know how Linus had found them. She remembered taking these pictures, but she had thrown away her copies regretfully. She kept herself close to the wall and had her gun up. Then she heard a laugh.

"Like my creativity?" A smooth, British voice asked out of the darkness. She hated how he faked his accent, which he had admitted to her once.

"No, your accent still sucks." Jamie replied. And Linus cleared his throat.

"You were always so supportive, Haley. Well, I guess I should call you Jamie now, huh? Well, back to my original subject. You were always such a good agent, but not as good as Jack." Jamie could hear the smirk in his voice and she wanted to scream, run at him and beat him with her fist till her own hands bled.

"Shut up, I am not here to play your stupid games." She said weakly.

Linus laughed. "Well, I thought you'd like to watch a little video I had put together just for this occasion." Linus stepped forward, watching her carefully and hit the play button on a DVD player connected to a television in the corner of the room. Her breath caught. It was Jack being...tortured. His screams of anguish filled the room and Jamie tried to force herself to look away, but failed. She felt the tears escape her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"Go to Hell, Linus," she said gruffly.

"Not just yet, 'Jamie'." Linus turned on a light sitting on the desk, stopping the DVD and Jamie realized he had a gun pointed at her. She raised hers. "Ah, ah, ah!" Linus said his accent American now. "I don't want to shoot you just yet. How has the CIA been treating you?"

"Not ordering me to kill children," Jamie retorted, her gun still trained on him.

"Still sore I see," Linus chuckled.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," Jamie said and fired her Glock, but Linus recognized the move and fired as well. He cried out as the bullet struck his chest and Jamie was knocked from her feet as the bullet from Linus' gun entered her shoulder. She was thrown into the wall and smacked her head with enough force to see black for a few seconds. She quickly pointed her gun at Linus' direction as well as she could seeing double. She thought she saw his foot for a moment and fired twice at the desk, but heard no sound of contact. Suddenly, the door was opening and Casey rushed in, gun high and ready. But he didn't fire again.

"Fire!" Jamie yelled, but thought it came out just a slur; she tasted blood in her mouth and decided she must have bit her tongue. Casey picked her up and she attempted to fight him. "No!" Again, another slur. _Dammit! _Pain shot through her shoulder as Casey's hand grabbed it. She cried out and his hand moved. Jamie didn't see Linus as Casey rushed out of the room and she noticed she still had her gun. Raising it, she fired as many shots as she could get in before Casey knocked it from her hand. When the gun was gone, she slumped and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

She'd been shot before. Lots of times. But that didn't mean it got any easier the more it happened. Every other time she'd been shot, Jack had been there to help her. _This time I'm alone. No matter what, I am always alone. _Jamie thought, letting the dark epiphany sink in. She gave up to it, reserving herself to her fate. _When I wake up at the hospital, they won't be there. I'm not getting this assignment now. _

She faintly heard Chuck and Sarah making way for her in the middle seats and Chuck asking twenty questions. She heard Casey say "Shut up" and then "drive Sarah"_. _The car began moving and Jamie held her breath. She wanted to pass out, to be able to block out the pain and ignore her failure. She didn't know if she had killed Linus or not. He could still be out there, getting his own medical treatment and living.

That hurt worse than the gunshot wound.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, California**

**08:16**

**August 13****th**

Chuck awoke from the forced nap Sarah had ordered him to take, but kept his eyes closed. There was this weight pressing on him and actually causing him some discomfort and slight pain. He did his best to just ignore it, not caring what it was. But, it finally got to the point where it was unfavorable. He opened his eyes and craned his neck so he could look at the spot beside him. He was completely caught of guard to see none other than Sarah sharing the spot next to him, well; she was more like sharing the spot Chuck occupied with him. Despite his discomfort, he smiled. He hadn't expected her to stay and she hadn't mentioned it. He laid his head back down and exhaled, trying to man up to the sharp pain in his side so Sarah could stay asleep. He figured that he would be sore from being hung from his hands for hours but this hurt! A lot more than he thought it would. He sighed and resigned himself to waking Sarah up. They should go check on Jamie anyway.

"Sarah?" He shook her slightly and her eyes popped open. She was already alert, ready to fight ninjas and crazy FULCRUM agents. Chuck smiled. "I need to breath." He joked and Sarah blushed.

"Sorry." She pulled away and sat up on the other side of the bed. The look on her face made Chuck think she was trying to figure out how she ended up cuddled to him.

Chuck cleared his throat and tried to end the slightly awkward moment. "How's Jamie?" He asked.

"She's doing fine," Sarah nodded. Chuck loved her 'just woke up' face. He grinned and stared at her. "What?" She asked, giving him a tentative smile.

Chuck laughed. "Nothing. Anyway, I am glad she's okay. Can I go visit her? I mean, she was partly responsible for my rescue."

"Yeah, I'll go with you if you want?" It was definitely a question. Chuck nodded quickly.

"Of course! Let me change and I'll be ready in two minutes."

"Okay," Sarah got up and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Chuck noticed she was already changed from her mission clothes. He also recognized them from the small pile she'd kept in his drawers. He knew because he had opened the drawer and smelt them enough. It was an embarrassing fact, but yes, he frequently opened his drawer and smelled Sarah's clothes. He loved the way she smelled. Chuck blushed just at the memory of committing the boyish act.

It turned out his "nap" had been a full night's sleep, he realized as he looked at the clock. He hadn't meant to sleep all night; he had wanted to go see Jamie to check in on how she was doing. She had looked pretty bad when he saw her last.

He was right, two minutes and he was ready. He found Sarah sitting at the bar, talking with Ellie. "Hey, sis." Chuck offered his sister a smile.

"Hey, Chuck! Good morning. I didn't realize Sarah stayed here last night."

"_Chuck _barely did!" Sarah laughed. "He was passed out in less than a minute."

Ellie chuckled and went back to cooking her eggs. "How did your day go yesterday?" She turned and asked Chuck, who then looked at Sarah.

"My day was almost like torture!"

* * *

**What happened to Linus? Will the FULCRUM agent return, or did Jamie get the vengeance she's always wanted? Will Sarah's mind change now that she has Chuck back? Did his absence make her understand what her life might be like without him? All this and more in the next installment!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Not really any kind of cliffhanger ending this time I know! :) This chapter was difficult to write, so I apologize if it is rough. I tried my best to keep it interesting and as good as you guys thoughts the other chapters were. If you guys didn't like this chapter as much, go ahead and tell me. I'm pretty sure that little bit of writer's block I had will not be around for Chapter 7 ;) **

**C'mon, you know you want to review! :D**


	7. One More Thing Before I Go

**Aha! Chapter 7!! Hope you readers enjoy this chapter as well! I have a pretty good idea of what's gonna go down for the next few installments!**

**Anyways, I present Chuck vs The Kiss: Chapter 7 One More Thing Before I Go! **

* * *

Westside Medical Center

**Los Angeles, California**

**09:00**

**August 13****th**

Chuck entered the hospital with Sarah and headed for Jamie's room. As they entered the elevator he turned to the agent and asked, "So, what's going to happen now?" He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what this all meant for the team and for Chuck and Sarah.

Sarah hesitated for moment, as if trying to find the right words. "With these new...developments with Jamie, I think it's best for you if I remain your handler." A smile grew on Chuck's face and relief flooded through his body. "With Jamie being ex-FULCRUM it makes her a larger target for attacks. And for your safety, we should keep the team as it is."

"Jamie was FULCRUM?" Chuck asked, his eyes widening.

Sarah nodded. "Yes. Her...partner was killed by the man who kidnapped you. And she's on a personal vendetta now, out for revenge for her boyfriend."

"Partner and boyfriend? And he was killed?" Chuck didn't really like how much this paralleled Sarah and Bryce, except Bryce had returned. "That seemed seems to happen a lot. The partner slash boyfriend I mean."

"It's just something that happens, Chuck. When you're alone with someone of the opposite sex twenty-four seven, something is bound to happen." They both knew she was defending what happened between her and Bryce now.

"Ah," Chuck understood that, but that didn't mean he liked it. _How does Bryce always end up being talked about? Seriously, the guy isn't even here and we are still talking about him! _

The doors of the elevator opened and the couple stepped out. "I'm glad you're staying, Sarah." He stated quietly. They continued in step for Jamie's door, Chuck's pulse pounding. Sarah was staying!

"Me too," Sarah whispered so quietly Chuck barely heard it; he was about to ask "what" when she spoke again, loud enough for him to hear this time. "Well, your protection is top priory, and if Jamie's going to put your life in danger, then she can't be your handler." She looked up at him and smiled gently. Chuck beamed.

They went into Jamie's room together to find the other woman sleeping. Her shoulder was bandaged and her arm was in a cast.

"Sarah, how bad is she really?" Chuck asked, not taking his eyes off of Jamie, whose skin was pale.

"She'll be fine, as long as she gets the treatment she needs." Sarah placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "She's going to be okay."

Chuck nodded absently. He couldn't help but feel like this was some of his fault. Granted, he wasn't the reason she ran back in after Linus but still, if he would have been more careful and not gotten captured...Jamie wouldn't be hurt. He didn't care if she was here to replace Sarah, he was still concerned.

"Maybe we should go. We can come back later when she is awake." Sarah suggested.

"I'm am awake," Jamie muttered, her eyes still closed. "I was awake when you first entered. Having an agent's training sucks when you're trying to sleep in a hospital."

"Tell me about it," Sarah laughed.

"Hey, it's hard for us normal people too!" Chuck said playfully and went and sat down beside Jamie. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Side effect from my injury." She finally opened her eyes and smiled faintly at Chuck. "How do you feel, Chuckles?"

"Sore," Chuck laughed. "Side effect from hanging from the ceiling."

"You were a trooper, though. You _only _fainted. Your pants were dry at least." Jamie teased. Her voice was hoarse. "I'm thirsty." She said, looking around for what Chuck guessed was water.

"Hey," Chuck started. "I'll go get you that water, cause I don't see any in here." He stood stiffly and moaned "ow" then laughed.

Sarah smiled. "Poor you,"

"Your compassion is overwhelming," Chuck said sarcastically.

"I know,"

Chuck left and went to get that water.

Sarah took Chuck's old seat beside Jamie. She thought Jamie probably knew what was coming. "I've decided to stay." She said, running her palms together.

"Good," Jamie said and Sarah looked at her, slightly surprised. "Listen, Sarah, I saw the way you acted when Chuck was being held by Linus. I saw the way you looked when you saw him hanging. And the way you held him...that was not professional."

_Where does she get off telling me I'm not professional?_ Sarah's features hardened and she opened her mouth to defend herself. But Jamie cut her off.

"I'm not bashing you, Sarah." The moment was suddenly awkward due to neither of the women used to talking about feelings. "Good luck. I didn't expect the job anyways, not after you found out I used to be FULCRUM. I'm surprised you two are even here."

"Honestly, it's all because of Chuck. He was worried about you."

"I'll have to thank him for stopping by then." Just then Chuck re-entered, a plastic pitcher of water in his hand. He went to Jamie and poured her a glass.

"I would drink it slowly," He said and sat down on the opposite side of the bed where Sarah was sitting.

Jamie nodded and gulped the whole glass. Chuck's eyes widened. "Slowly I said!" He lightly scolded.

"Thanks for coming by, Chuck." Jamie added, shaking his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Chuck's smile faltered. "You can't leave in this condition."

"I know, I'll stick around for a little longer until I can move around and all. But, you probably won't see me again." Sarah saw Jamie smile at Chuck. Chuck was always more concerned with others. How did she get so lucky to be assigned to him?

"Chuck, we should probably go." Sarah stood and waited for Chuck to do the same. "We need to minimize our contact with her now." She hated being the agent right now, but someone had to be.

"Okay," Chuck stood and gave a little wave to Jamie. "It was sorta nice meeting you, Jamie." He grinned, repeating his first words to her.

"Ouch, stung by a jellyfish."

Sarah gently tugged Chuck from the room, regretfully. She slipped his hand into hers and said, "I'm sorry we had to leave so soon. But, it's protocol." Chuck nodded and seemed content to just hold her hand as they walked back to the elevator; she knew she was. She hit the call button and they waited, smiling at each other. She was happy she was staying.

Chuck stared her in the eyes intensely. His brown pools showing her that he really, _really, _wanted to kiss her. He inched forward and she matched his movements. She grabbed his free hand with hers and started to pull him closer. Just as their lips began to touch, the door dinged.

A browning hi power 1970 9mm, fully customized, tangent sights and ebony wood grips with ivory inlets, easily $17000, met them at the door. Sarah had to pause to admire the fine pistol; it was definitely one she'd love to be able to show off.

_Damn. Well, so much for a kiss. Wow, I'm turning into such a girl. _

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**Burbank, California**

**09:17**

**August 13****th**

Casey was enjoying his day off. No people to kill, no geeks to deal with, and no Bartowski. Life was good at the moment. He'd made sure that Bamber had made it to the Emergency Room and then had left her in the care of the doctor on call. He was still irritated with her. What was it with women agents and always being so emotionally connected with a person that they would get themselves killed over it? He didn't know; he didn't care.

He simply drank in the darkness of his apartment, enjoying the wonderful silence. Moments like these were few and far between, even babysitting Bartowski. He liked it however; because it kept everyone sharp.

When his phone began going off, he growled. _What did the idiot do now? _He thought as he pulled the phone out. He was slightly surprised to see it was Sarah's alarm going off. Walker was in trouble.

He begrudgingly stood and hurried to his car. Time to save Walker and Bartowski.

_Again. _

* * *

**Westside Medical Center**

**Los Angeles, California**

**09:22**

**August 13****th**

"Agent Walker, sorry to interrupt." A man Sarah assumed was Linus stood before them. Chuck had already started to freak out once he realized why Sarah had pulled away from him so quickly.

"Whoa!" Chuck exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, slightly pushing Chuck behind her.

"Agent Bamber of course."

"Then go get her!" Sarah felt Chuck stiffen behind her.

"What are you saying, Sarah?" Chuck asked, his voice squeaky.

"Be quiet, Chuck. If he wants Bamber, let him go get her. It's not our problem."

Linus laughed. "That's right. Now, get in the elevator." He moved to the left to clear the entrance. Sarah dragged Chuck in. She quickly smacked the button to the next floor up.

"Sarah, what are you doing?!" Chuck cried out. "He'll kill her!"

Sarah whirled to face him. "I'm doing my _job_. I have to make sure _you're _safe first. Now," the doors opened. "Get up here, stay up here. Casey's on his way. He'll come to you first. I'm going down the stairs to help Jamie." She pushed Chuck into a closet full of cleaning supplies. "Don't come out until _I _come get you out!" She slammed the door and ran for the stairs. She wouldn't let Linus kill Bamber, how could Chuck think that she would? She sighed mentally at his lack of understanding. Her job was to always protect _him _first. Why was that so hard for him to remember?

_Probably 'cause he is so damn selfless._

She half ran, half jumped down the flight of stairs. Her breaths came rapidly as she hopped down half a flight of stairs, she tucked her legs just enough to keep them from stinging. _Faster, Walker! _She told herself. She had to be faster if she wanted to get there in time.

She reached door to the floor Jamie was on and busted through it, almost hitting a passing doctor. It was ridiculous how muchlittle regular citizens didn't notice. It didn't make sense to Sarah how they could just miss a man holding a gun onat Sarah and Chuck. Whatever; it didn't matter, they'd only get themselves hurt trying to do anything for Bamber.

She reached Jamie's door and pulled out the gun she kept in her pants. She was glad again she always kept a gun on her person, causebecause this would be a lot harder if it weren't there. She flung the door open and stepped into the room, gun high.

She found an empty bed.

She turned and ran back out and then saw it. Two men; one dressed as a doctor, the other a nurse. They were taking Bamber away on a stretcher. Jamie was seemingly passed out. She took off after them, just as they disappeared around the corner of the hall. They were hurrying and she could barely keep up as they went through different rooms and as many twists and turns they could manage.

Sarah pulled out her phone to update Casey quickly.

Chuck hated small spaces. He hated closets, and he now hated cleaning supplies, along with evil, crazy FULCRUM agents. He wanted to take this hospital disinfectant spray and spray it in Linus' eyes. The guy just wouldn't give up. He pulled out his phone for some light and then it rang.

"Hello?" Chuck answered.

"Where are you?" It was Casey.

"In a closet," Chuck replied just as the closet door opened to Casey's face.

"Coming out of the closet?" Casey smirked as Chuck stepped into the hall.

"Ha," He froze. "Sarah told me to stay here."

Casey looked at Chuck as if Chuck had just insulted his mother. "Well, _I'm _telling you to move your ass!" He pushed him toward the stairs. "Go."

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asked as he hurried down the flight of stairs as fast as he could without face planting.

"Chasing down Linus. He got Bamber and is attempting to leave the hospital with her. She's going to find out where he takes her and then we'll rescue her. For now, you and I will head back to base."

"What?! No! I won't just leave Sarah and Jamie here!" Chuck protested.

"You'll do what I say, dumbass." Casey retorted and pushed Chuck again, this time through the door to Jamie's floor. "Sarah will track them down, while we prepare a rescue mission." His tone took on a patronizing one. "Sarah can do this; she's a big girl now."

Chuck planted his feet. "No, Casey!"

Casey raised a fist. "Just because I'm here to protect you doesn't mean I won't deck you right here. I _will _force you to Castle if I have to. Keep refusing, make my day. Walker suggested this plan and we're going to follow it."

Chuck's shoulders slumped in defeat and Casey turned starting for the elevator.

Chuck took off and as fast as his legs could carry him. He wouldn't leave Sarah and Jamie here. _Hopefully Sarah won't let Casey hit me too hard. _

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is considerably shorter than the one before it, hope that doesn't make anyone angry ;) I was brave enough to attempt a Casey POV in this chapter (I'm Caseyphobic when it comes to writing his character) even though it was just a small snippet. This story won't be very long. I could see it over by chapter ten, or even before. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

***using Jedi mind trick* You want to review this story. :P**


	8. Laugh It Up Fuzzball

**I come again today bearing fruit! Two posts in one day its a record for me! Hope you guys like this and next chapter will be the last installment and then all my energies are going into Its Been Awhile. Thanks for being awesome readers!**

**

* * *

**

Westside Medical Center

**Burbank, CA**

**09:37**

**August 13****th**

Casey heard Chuck's feet smack against the hospital floor once he had turned. The twerp wasn't about to run from _him_! Casey growled and turned back; he saw Chuck disappear behind a hall corner, and took off after him. He brought out his tranquilizers and loaded them, keeping the nerd in his sights. _This is why I hate chivalry. _He thought, and shot at Chuck, hitting him in the back of the neck. The lanky man fell quickly after, but not before stumbling around and accidentally groping a nurse. As Casey reached Chuck's side, all eyes fell on him.

"Mental patient," He shook his head sadly. "Don't know what we're going to do with him." That seemed to quell their interest and everyone went back to their business. Casey pulled Chuck over his shoulder and started for the elevator. _This time he won't be running. _Casey smirked.

* * *

**Castle**

**Burbank, CA**

**11:02**

**August 13****th**

"Chuck?" A voice spoke softly to him. He groaned; his head felt like it'd been smashed with a hammer. "Chuck." Chuck strained to recognize the voice. _Sarah. _The name finally clicked and he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, the light hurting his eyes a little.

"Casey tranqued you, because you were being insubordinate." Sarah explained.

"Teach you to run from me," Casey spoke up. "Idiot," Chuck heard him mutter and he sat up.

"You tranqued me?!" He squeaked, and then grabbed his head when the pain of sitting up so fast hit him. "Ow,"

"Lay down," Sarah ordered.

"Damn right I did," Casey said as Chuck lay back down on the cot.

"Thanks a million, Casey," Chuck said sarcastically.

"Anytime, dumbass."

Casey disappeared and Sarah looked down at Chuck; he could tell it was her slightly angry look. "What were you thinking, running from Casey?" She hissed.

"I-I was going to come help you," Chuck said, feeling like he was in an interrogation room. _The bright light in his eyes, Sarah's angry expression. Yeah, interrogation room._

"No, you were going to put yourself in danger! Don't ever disobey him again!" Chuck couldn't read her expression; it looked like it was between anger and worry.

"Okay, I promise I won't." He said, remembering that she used his disobedience as another excuse to leave. "I promise."

Sarah's face softened. "Good. I don't want anything happening to you, okay?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. Got it, don't worry about it." He gave her a smile, and she reciprocated. "Did you find Jamie?" He asked, suddenly remembering the captive agent.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I was able to follow them and found where they are keeping her. We currently have another agent watching the location just in case they move her."

"Why did you guys wait to start a rescue attempt?" Chuck asked. There was no way they would have waited for him to help, because guns and flying bullets were not his area of expertise, not in real life anyways. No, there had to be another reason.

Sarah's face darkened. "Beckman is sending another agent. She doesn't want anything to happen to Jamie, because of her FULCRUM connections and her knowledge about the agency. She wants the CIA's best agents on this one." She paused for a moment. "She's sending Bryce."

"What?" Chuck asked, sitting up fast again. And once again he said "ow" and slid back down to the cot. He guessed it was a smart plan. Sarah and Bryce were the CIA's best agents but still, Bryce again?

Sarah was quiet, her thoughts somewhere else. Chuck couldn't make it out, but something definitely made her more uneasy about this than Chuck. She seemed almost angry. "Sarah, are you alright?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. Sarah didn't get angry unless something really upset her, and it seemed to take a lot to do so.

"Yeah, Chuck, I'm fine." Sarah smiled at him and patted his arm. "Sorry, I'm just a little anxious."

"About what?" Chuck was surprised Sarah opened up to him like that; she wasn't usually very keen on telling him what she was feeling.

"Just about the whole situation. It's fine." Sarah's tone was even, her eyes looking straight into his, but Chuck knew it wasn't 'nothing.' Bryce did something, or something about Bryce was making Sarah uneasy.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Chuck asked, taking extreme care as he sat up.

"Of course, Chuck. But, honestly there is nothing to tell." She smiled one more time and left the room. She also left Chuck slightly troubled. Not only was Jamie captured and who knew what Linus was doing to her, Bryce was coming and it seemed to upset Sarah, _and _they couldn't start a rescue mission for Jamie until he got here.

_You always have lousy timing, Bryce. _

* * *

**Orange Orange**

**Burbank CA**

**13:03**

**August 13****th**

A taxi pulled up and stopped in front of the Orange Orange.

"Love yogurt?" The driver jokingly asked.

"You could say that," The dark haired man in sunglasses and baseball cap replied. "Thanks," He said as he paid the driver. He carried nothing, except a phone. The taxi pulled away and left the man alone. He started for the yogurt store, his pulse beating faster than something this simple should. She just affected him that way.

Bryce Larkin entered the store but saw no one. The last time he was here was when he found that Sarah was falling in love with Chuck. But Bryce wondered if that had changed due to her suddenly requesting to join up with him. His heart leaped when he heard a door in the back close and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. He leaned against the counter, and waited for her to come out. It seemed to take forever for her to exit the back and lock eyes with him, but when she did, he was surprised to see a measure of hostility.

"Hey," He spoke, wondering why she was looking at him like that.

"Bryce," Sarah said quickly. Bryce knew Sarah's voice tones. Her current one was telling him she was upset with him; no, _furious _with him. What had he done?

"What's wrong?" He took of his sunglasses and gave her a soft look.

"Like you don't know," The female agent replied.

"Sarah," Bryce sighed, shaking his head. "I really don't."

Sarah simply turned. "Come on," she ordered and Bryce followed her, completely confused. He stayed quiet as she entered the code to Castle and they both started down the stairs together. Bryce smiled when he saw Chuck. It was always good to see Chuck. Even though Bryce had originally become his friend because he was protecting him, he still thought of Chuck as a friend.

"Hey, Chuckles." Bryce greeted.

"Hey, Bryce." Chuck replied. His demeanor was definitely more welcoming than Sarah's. _What the hell? _

"Too bad we only see each other when bad things happen, huh?" Bryce took a seat at the table that sat in the middle of Castle.

"Yeah, it is." Chuck agreed then sat down too. "So, what's the plan?"

"For Bamber? That's easy. Infiltrate and rescue, nothing complicated about it." Bryce replied.

Chuck looked from Bryce to Sarah. "That easy?"

Sarah nodded. "Pretty much, we just have to avoid FULCRUM as much as possible. And we have to start as soon as possible."

"But it'd be better if we waited until dark." Bryce stated, turning his head to look at Sarah.

"Every minute Bamber is in there is one more minute of us not knowing what's happening to her." Sarah responded.

"But, you want this to be a _successful _rescue mission, right?" Something about Sarah's attitude was annoying him; he didn't get it. He hadn't done anything to her to piss her off!

"It _will _be successful; we need to get in there and get her now. Since when did you start chickening out on these kinds of missions? We both know it'll work if we do it now." Chuck was looking between the two CIA agents and Casey just rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you start caring about your partners?" Bryce quipped. Sarah's fists clenched. Bryce stood. "Whatever, I'll let the whole team decide. I am a bit tired and want to get a few minutes of sleep in. My last mission tired me out." He found the cot Chuck had just been lying on and lied down on it, going to sleep almost immediately.

He wondered absentmindedly what was happening in the main room of Castle.

_This was what was happening_.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked her, standing. "Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Sarah sighed.

"Um, cause you are acting like you aren't." Chuck stated.

"I'm fine. I just want to rescue Jamie and then get Bryce out of here."

"What happened with Bryce?" Chuck asked, exasperated. He was tired of hints, why didn't she just tell him?

"Nothing!" Sarah snapped and left the room. Chuck looked at Casey who grunted.

"Women," Casey said, turned and left the room.

Chuck sighed. _Whatever. _He thought and sat back down, not sure what to do.

* * *

**FULCRUM Base**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**13:13**

**August 13****th**

Jamie's eyes opened, her vision was still blurry and her head ached. She glanced at the room around her. It was definitely _not _the hospital. What had happened to her? She saw solid metal walls, solid concrete flooring, and one mirror. There was also a phone. She couldn't remember how she got here, but she figured it wasn't Castle. _So FULCRUM captured me. Great. _

This was bad. Very, very bad. Linus must have transported her here while she'd been unconscious . That "doctor" that came in must have given her something to knock her out for a few hours. Now Linus would come in and God knows what would happen to her. She was still in a hospital bed, except she was restrained now.

_Bad day to be me. _She hoped that Sarah and Chuck had escaped the hospital without injury; they had just left when the agent impersonating a doctor came in. He'd been good; she hadn't even realized that he'd been a fake. _Obviously, or else I wouldn't be in this situation. God, I am so stupid sometimes! All of us should have thought that Linus was alive. That FULCRUM would come for me. _

Suddenly the door opened, and in stepped the FULCRUM agent known as Linus. He had a smile on his face and a gun in a holster at his hip. "Laugh it up, fuzzball." Jamie said, not caring to hear Linus gloat. _Torture me and get it over with. _She didn't care anymore. Her life sucked; her boyfriend was dead; and now she had just lost her last chance at becoming something more than she was currently. Sarah was staying with Chuck, and Jamie would just be sent on another mission in some foreign country. It was easy for Jamie to give up; it almost made her feel better.

"I suppose you are wondering how I survived your gunshot?" Linus asked, coming closer to Jamie, that stupid smile still on his face. He opened his shirt to reveal a Kevlar vest, a single marking on it at where Jamie assumed was where her bullet had hit.

Jamie growled. "Just torture me and get it over with. Kill me while you're at it." That seemed to take Linus aback. .

"What? Giving up on life so soon? And only at twenty six. That's a shame." Linus's voice annoyed Jamie, made her think of fingers on a chalkboard, but that could just be because she wanted to gut him so bad.

Jamie didn't respond. She was tired of their stupid game. He'd been chasing her for over a year and she was sick of it. _Just kill me, please. _

She wasn't surprised when Linus's fist met her face for his first series of punches.

_Finally! _

She didn't make any noises, just took it as best she could. Linus was pissed at her, so she let him beat her; she _didn't _care. It was a nice change to not care.

* * *

**FULCRUM Base**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**15:15**

**August 13****th**

Chuck sat in the back of the van. The tension between Bryce and Sarah was still thick in the air. As soon as Bryce had woken they'd outfitted and started the mission. They had to get Jamie out of there. Chuck was told to stay in the car as always and had watched the team disappear inside the building. He had full surveillance of how they were doing, which was well at this point. He just couldn't shake this bad feeling he had though; it was like he knew something very bad was going to happen.

Chuck sighed and leaned against the headrest of his seat; he hated having to wait for them to return. It was, in all honesty, just plain boring. But he didn't want to be in the middle of gunfire either. He was just stuck with staying in the van then.

He studied the plain gray building in front of him. It was not remarkable, nor was it scary. It was just an ugly building that needed some maintenance. _I guess FULCRUM agents don't do that kind of thing when they aren't torturing people. I'm sure they spend their off time so much better. Hmm, do they get off time? _

Chuck tapped his leg, humming a little tune. Suddenly a burst of voice boomed through his ear piece. "Get him!" That was Sarah yelling. "I'm trying!" That was Bryce. Chuck heard repeated gun shots and unintelligible yelling. He heard Casey say something like "Bamber's gone." and Sarah cursed.

"Chuck," Sarah started. "I need-" She was cut off by more gunfire and Chuck's stomach lurched.

"Sarah?" Chuck asked, afraid she'd been hit.

"I'm okay, just that FULCRUM agent that Bryce couldn't hit." Chuck could just see her shooting Bryce a dirty look.

"Good god," Chuck heard Bryce mutter. "Let's just do what we come for and rescue Agent Bamber."

"Sarah, what did you want me to do?" Chuck asked, dying to help in some way.

"Never mind, stay in the van," was the only reply he got. He sighed, hating that he was useless. Then he noticed something, one of those retractable ladders on the side of the building. He hopped out of the van and ran for the ladder. He would not be useless; he had to help Jamie somehow.

Pulling the ladder down was a task for Chuck. Not because it was locked, but because he could barely get the right amount of strength into his arms, but he finally got it to slide down after a minute. He climbed up it quickly, not sure what he would do when he reached the roof. He'd make something up.

Chuck was surprised to see a skylight. It was the first window he'd seen on the building, and it was really dirty. He stepped over to it and his breath caught when he took in the scene below him. There was a long hall below him with two FULCRUM agents walking through it and Linus came into sight, pulling a handcuffed (and extremely bloodied) Jamie behind him. Well, _dragging _her might be a better description for it. He had to tell Sarah and Casey!

"Sarah! Casey! I found Jamie!" He whispered quickly.

"What?!" Sarah's voice crackled in his ear. "Is she outside?"

"Um, no," Chuck started. "I sorta, kinda climbed to the roof. Anyway, there's this skylight and I'm looking down at her _right now. _Linus is there too, he's dragging her."

"Stay there," Casey snapped and Chuck knew to stop talking. He had to do something to help Jamie, Linus could take her somewhere else before Sarah and Casey could get there!

"Sarah, I've got to do something!" Chuck whispered but received no answer. He was about to try again when he saw a head come up over the top of the ladder. _FULCRUM! _Chuck thought; his pulse racing.

"Who's there?" A deep booming voice called out. Chuck took a step backward. Unfortunately, when he stepped backward, he stepped on a large rock. He tried to regain his balance and his arms waved back and forth in the air. _How does a rock get up here?! _He thought; just before he fell full on the skylight. His full weight hitting the skylight, it shattered and Chuck went falling, straight onto the two FULCRUM guard occupying the hallway along with Linus and Jamie. The guards hit the ground and didn't move again and Chuck started shuddered.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod!" He stuttered over and over again, shaking his head as if that would help him absorb that he just fell through a window.

"Chuck?" Jamie raised her bloody face to stare at him momentarily. Suddenly, a groan came out from under Chuck. Chuck's head shot down just in time to see Linus open his eyes. Chuck fell into another series of "omigods" and jumped up and away from Linus who had picked up a piece of glass. Blood trailed his jaw line, where a piece of glass had apparently cut him.

"Carmichael," Linus said through clenched teeth. "Okay, you are going to die for real this time." He threw the glass at Chuck who ducked and squealed.

"Jamie!" Chuck yelled, simply because there was no one else's name to call at this current time. He heard a contact of some kind and a loud grunt following it. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Jamie standing, kicking out at Linus whose hand still held the glass.

"Jamie!" This time Chuck yelled her name as a way to sort of warn her about the glass coming at her. Chuck wondered how she was able to fight with her shoulder hurt and was amazed at how easily she moved even though she was in obvious pain. Linus swung back at Jamie, catching her leg with the glass in his other hand. A strangled cry escaped from Jamie's mouth and she used her right fist to send punch after punch at Linus, who was able to dodge most of them even with his hand holding her leg.

Chuck's eyes went all around and he saw that huge rock he had tripped on when he'd fallen through the glass and he threw it, hoping it would connect with some part of Linus' body and Chuck felt a sense of pride when it hit the bigger man's leg. Linus jerked away from Jamie, dropping her leg in the process and quickly bending down to rub his leg where the rock had struck. Jamie's kicked at him again, her leg going high toward his jaw and _smack! _It connected with a slightly sickening sound. Linus dropped and didn't move. Jamie panted and turned to Chuck and he finally saw the pain in her face.

"Jamie!" He went over to her and pulled her arm around his shoulder. "Where do you hurt?"

"Everywhere," She breathed. Chuck walked with her forward, not once thinking about if she'd actually dropped Linus or not.

"Let's get you some hel-" Chuck was cut of by Jamie crying "watch out Chuck!" and pushing him down on the ground with enough force to jar his head as it smacked against the floor. Chuck's head turned in time to see Jamie's body thrown back into the wall behind them, her arms and legs slack. Her body hit the wall loud enough to make Chuck's ears ring. _No, wait. That was a gun shot! _Chuck spun himself around to the see Linus holding a smoking gun.

"I really hated that woman," Linus stated, training his gun on Chuck. "I hate you almost that much too." Chuck shot a look at Jamie, the wall behind her was smeared with blood and he was suddenly dizzy. Jamie's eyes were open and unblinking, staring out into space. _Jamie's dead. _The realization hit him like bricks. Jamie had pushed Chuck down and took a bullet for him. She'd died for him. He looked back at Linus, his eyes pooled and his vision blurry; he did everything he could not to cry.

Linus laughed and cocked the pistol, he continued laughing as his finger started to pull the trigger and Chuck closed his eyes. A single gunshot rang out, but Chuck wasn't struck by any moving object designed to kill him. He cracked his eyes open and saw Casey coming up towards them.

"Casey! I've never been happier to see you!" Chuck breathed.

"Shut up, Bartowski." Casey grunted and looked down at Linus, ensuring he was dead. Chuck turned and went to Jamie.

"Jamie?" Chuck put a hand behind her head and lifted it off of the tile floor. Her eyes still stared, not blinking. Chuck inhaled raggedly, trying to hold back his sobs.

"Chuck!" Sarah cried and he heard her come up behind him. She was quiet; watching Chuck put the deceased agent's head back on the floor and bring his legs up to his chin. "Are you hurt?" He heard Sarah ask and his shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Thanks to her." He looked up at Sarah. "She pushed me out of the way."

"Let's go, Chuck. We can't stay here." He let Sarah pull him off the ground and followed her back to the van, trusting Casey would take care of Jamie.

* * *

**Okay, like I said; Next chapter is the last. If you like this story, you will love Its Been Awhile. I've gotten tons of good reviews and if you haven't checked it out, you should! -Starbuck**


	9. The Road Goes Ever On and On

**The long awaited (well, maybe not very much awaited, but it has been long) final chapter of Chuck vs The Kiss! I was suprised that after a hiatus from this fic, I was able to write it so easily. Here you fanficers go! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Wep for beta'ing this :-)**

* * *

**Sarah's Room**

**Burbank, CA**

**16:22**

**August 13****th**

The drive to Sarah's hotel room was made in silence. Chuck was unnaturally quiet and still filled with shock. He'd barely even known Jamie and she had just died for him. What had he done to deserve that kind of self sacrifice? Sarah hadn't tried to strike up a conversation with the lanky nerd; she didn't know what to say.

Sarah parked her Porsche in her normal parking spot and took Chuck's hand as they made their way to her room. They had to clean up before Chuck went home. Both of them were covered in dirt and Chuck had blood on his shirt. Bryce was already leaving because Sarah had called Beckman immediately and told her she had reconsidered due to the events surrounding Bamber's death and felt that Chuck was safest with her as his handler. Beckman hadn't refused and Sarah had thought she even seemed pleased.

While listening to Sarah make that call in the Orange Orange (they had stopped there before coming to her room), Chuck had felt a mixture of relief and sadness. Relief because Sarah was staying, and also sadness because if she hadn't have decided to cause this whole event, Jamie would still be alive. Chuck would never get used to this life, where people died and everyone he was surrounded by barely even seemed to take notice.

They reached Sarah's door and she unlocked it, leading Chuck in by the hand. As soon as the door was closed she wrapped him in a tight hug. At first Chuck was surprised, but then gently returned the hug. He needed someone right now and Sarah was offering him her comfort.

"Chuck, I'm sorry you had to see that." Sarah whispered. Chuck didn't answer and just continued to hold the blonde agent, breathing deeply. After a few moments, Sarah pulled away. "We need to get cleaned up. You can't go home looking like that." She placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm afraid you'll still have some bruising, but I am sure you can make up a good excuse." Chuck nodded.

"Um, do you want to go first or..." Chuck trailed off. His head hurt; probably from all the hits it had taken in a time span of just minutes. He lifted his hand to his head. "Ow," he moaned.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, concern filling her eyes.

"I hit my head. First, falling through the window and then when Jamie threw me to the ground." Chuck explained, a grimace covering his features.

"How long has it been hurting?"

"Uh, a few minutes. I didn't feel it really until just now."

"Are you tired? Blurred vision? Nausea?" Sarah asked, reminding Chuck of Ellie.

"Looks like I have three doctors in my family," He stated and would have chuckled, but another wave of pain assaulted his nerves. "Ow, God!"

"Okay, Chuck. We have to get you cleaned up, but I don't trust you being alone right now." Sarah stated, clutching at his shirt and attempting to bring it over his head. Chuck kept his arms down, preventing her from taking the garment off.

"What?" Chuck questioned. Was she implying what he thought she was?

Sarah sighed. "Chuck, listen. I have to get you cleaned up and you can't do it on your own. You can leave your boxers on; I have a spare pair here."

"You have a pair of my boxers here?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, just in case. You should be happy I have them or else you'd be naked." Sarah smirked. "Now let me get your shirt off." Chuck lifted his arms and Sarah pulled up on the fabric, gently pulling it off of him. "To the bathroom." She pushed him in the direction of the tub. When he reached the bathroom she stopped him again. "Okay, take off your pants." She said, going over to the tub and starting the water.

Chuck awkwardly fumbled with the belt. His fingers wouldn't function. "Sarah, I need help." He mumbled and Sarah stepped over to him. Her fingers danced over the belt and smoothly unclasped it. She unbuttoned the pants too and the dropped to the floor.

"Okay, get in." Sarah said and Chuck pulled off his socks and entered the warm water of the tub. Sarah grabbed some soap and a washcloth. Chuck awkwardly sat in the tub, feeling oddly comforted with Sarah scrubbing the soap on him. Her motions were gentle and quick and he thought he saw the faintest trace of a smile on her lips. "Oh," Sarah muttered.

"What "oh"?" Chuck asked, instantly concerned. He cast his eyes down to his boxers to ensure nothing was showing.

"Not there, Chuck. Here" Sarah gently brushed up against the back of Chuck head and pain shot through him.

"Ow!"

"You have a small cut back here. And a very large goose egg." Sarah explained. "I can patch up the cut. I'm going to go get some ice." She stood and left the bathroom, she was back in a few minutes with a rag filled with ice and a first aid kit. "Put this on your bump." She handed Chuck the rag and he placed it on the raised part of his head. Sarah barely hurt him as she patched up the cut. She smiled at him. "You'll have to wash your head later."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you," he added.

"Chuck, it was no problem." Sarah grabbed a cup sitting on the side of her tub and washed Chuck down. Chuck tried not to get distracted by the feel of her breath on his neck or the feel of her upper body touching his at times. Blood rushed to his cheek as he was certain she saw him looking at her chest and he thought he heard her chuckle lightly.

"Here is that pair of boxers. I also have a shirt and a pair of pants for you to wear." She left for a second and returned with said items. "I'll let you get changed on your own." With that she left the bathroom and closed the door.

Chuck stood slowly out of the tub, still afraid he had a concussion. _How would I explain that to Ellie? Little too much bow in my chica wow as Devon would put it? _He was able to get dressed without too much difficulty. He immediately felt a little better with all the grime off him and a new set of clothes. He came out of the bathroom to see Sarah sitting on her bed, waiting for him to come out. She smiled.

"I like that outfit," She said and stood. She put her arms around him again and hugged him. "Watch some TV; I'll be out in a few." She looked up at him and their faces nearly touched. Chuck released a shaky breath as he leaned in, hoping they wouldn't be interrupted this time. Their lips met and goose bumps rippled on his flesh. Their kiss was desperate and fiery. Chuck was just so worried they'd be interrupted again that he wanted to actually get to show the woman with him exactly how he felt. The stayed there for a moment, their lips locked. The only broke to gasp for air. Slowly, however, Sarah gently pushed Chuck away.

"Chuck," She started breathlessly. "We can't. Your head."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah," he sunk down on the bed. "Go ahead and shower." Sarah gave him a look he though was disappointment and then closed the bathroom door, leaving Chuck with the guilt that attacked him the moment he was alone. He'd killed Jamie! Sure, it was Linus that pulled the trigger but, if Chuck had _stayed in the car _then maybe that series of events wouldn't have happened! Maybe Casey would have found her and Linus and arrested the FULCRUM agent. _I'm such an idiot! I cost Jamie her life. _Chuck put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. This whole week had just sucked.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**17:07**

**August 13****th**

Sarah and Chuck reached the apartment right after Sarah had showered and dressed. She could tell he was feeling guilty over the Jamie situation and he wouldn't let her try to console him. "Chuck," Sarah stopped and grabbed him by the arm. "You know what happened with Jamie wasn't your fault. Linus was going to kill her anyways." She was about to add "Jamie only did her job" but decided that wasn't the smartest thing to say at this moment. Chuck sighed.

"Sarah, if I would have just stayed in the car like you told me to -" Chuck began before Sarah cut him off.

"Chuck, you can spend the rest of your life in 'what ifs' or you can choose to be thankful for what you have." She paused. "You have a sister you can actually see now, you have your job and your friends and...you have me." Sarah ended with a whisper. That seemed to cause Chuck to reexamine his guilt. "I am not saying you can't be upset she's gone, I am just telling you your options. I hope you chose the second one. You have no reason to feel guilty. Jamie was a good agent and you and I can be happy that she's in another place now." Sarah finished and started for the apartment again, grasping Chuck's hand and leading him along at a leisurely pace. When they reached the door, Chuck turned to her.

"Coming inside?" He asked, hope entering his brown eyes. Sarah shook her head.

"No, I have some things I need to take care of. You get some rest. Make sure to tell Ellie you hit your head. She'll take care of you." Sarah leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek which Chuck turned into a full kiss. Sarah had to use all her power to pull herself away. They'd have to be careful with that.

"See you tomorrow, Chuck." Sarah breathed and headed back for her car.

Sarah stepped back into her hotel room. She'd stopped by Castle and picked up some paperwork she needed to fill out and she wasn't looking forward to spending the evening alone. She'd much rather be with Chuck. But they needed some distance, just for today. She locked her door and turned back around to find Bryce sitting on her bed, watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah hissed. He was supposed to be on his way. Or was he going to try and convince her to go with him? Not a chance in hell.

"I had to ask you why," Bryce replied, standing and walking over to Sarah.

"Why I don't want to come with you? I thought that would be obvious."

"No," Bryce started and Sarah gave him a confused expression. "Why did you request to join up with me, to only give me the cold shoulder and then request to stay with Chuck?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows knitting together. "I never _asked _to pair up with you. I was told _you _asked them for _me._"

"No. I thought you were happy with your assignment with Chuck and I'd been surprised when Beckman told me you wanted to partner with me again." Bryce said; the reality of what had happened sinking in, causing Sarah's anger to flare.

"They play both of us?" She sighed and resisted the urge to punch the wall. "They were trying to remove me from the damn team!"

"Looks like it," Bryce agreed. "Maybe this thing with Bamber made them change their minds. Chuck is safest with you."

"If Beckman wasn't in charge of this operation-" Sarah started.

"Don't let Beckman know we have had any contact." He cut in. "I was told not to speak with you," he paused and smirked. "I don't follow rules very well."

"Bryce," Sarah opened her door. "Goodbye." She knew she'd regret kicking him out like this later, but right now she didn't want to even see him. She'd almost been reassigned just because they didn't want her part of this operation anymore. The CIA had lied to both of them.

Bryce nodded and left without a goodbye.

* * *

**Buy More**

**Burbank, CA **

**12:11**

**August 14****th**

Going back into his normal routine at Buy More was harder than before for Chuck. He tired to appear like he hadn't just seen someone killed. He'd explained away the concussion without really saying anything. Ellie had given him a look and then warned "Chuck, if you two are getting into something you had better get away from it as fast as you can." Chuck had nearly choked. He decided it was only normal for Ellie however, she was just concerned and he decided it might look that way from the angle she saw it.

One thing made his day easier though...Seeing Sarah walk into Buy More at lunch had been exhilarating, because when they greeted each other with a kiss, it was a real kiss. He'd barely been able to stop grinning; even Sarah had told him to stop. Jamie's death had affected him, but he had realized she'd given him another chance at life and he doubted she'd want it squandered in guilt. He still feel like it was his fault, but he was dealing with it; and now he had Sarah to help him through it.

He wondered where his and Sarah's road would lead now. Surely they would talk to Casey? If they couldn't however, he was willing to hide everything if he had to. He wanted a life (however strange) with Sarah and only Sarah. As they sat down outside (it wasn't bugged out there on the benches) Chuck started to speak.

"So what are we going to do, Sarah? Do we need to hide this or can we talk to Casey?"

"Well, we need to be careful whatever we do. I can't go back to how we were before." She took a bite of yogurt. "It'd be better if we kept it from Casey, but I doubt we'll be able to hide it from him for long."

"I'll do whatever we need to do to be together." Chuck smiled.

Whatever happened, Chuck had a feeling it would all be good.

* * *

**Short and sweet, people, short and sweet ;-) Remember to leave reviews and have a good day...or night, depending on your timezone.**


End file.
